Unexpected
by DreamingXxx
Summary: Liam Sanders never knew his father, but after his mother died, he finds out that in her will, she's requested his father to take him in. Liam believes his father abandoned him and his mother during her pregnancy; but what if his father never knew he existed?
1. Prologue

**This could go either really well, or really, amazingly bad, but I'm risking it.**

**Don't own McFly.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Dougie Poynter, a Kayleigh Sanders has referred to you in her will." Dougie listened to the voice of a lawyer on the other end of his phone line. Kayleigh Sanders, now _that's_ a name he hadn't heard in a while! His high school sweet heart.  
"Wait? She died?" that was news to him, he hadn't seen her for fifteen years!  
"Yes, unfortunately she lost her battle against breast cancer a couple of weeks ago." the lawyer seemed surprised that he didn't know.  
"No one told me that." Dougie said quietly to himself. Even though he broke up with Kayleigh when he joined McFly back when he was fifteen, he still cared for her... even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, or himself for that matter!  
"Well, it appears that she wants you to have full custody of your son." Dougie nearly dropped his phone.  
"M-my _son_?!" Kayleigh never mentioned... how- well, he _knew_ how! But- they were careful. She would've said something, wouldn't she?  
"Mr Poynter?" the lawyer's voice sounded in Dougie's ears, "Were you not aware you have a fifteen year old son?"  
"No. No, I had no idea." Dougie said shakily, "I haven't spoken to Kayleigh for fifteen years."  
"Well, you don't have to take him, his grandparents have offered to take him in." those old bats. Dougie remembered how dry and horrible they were. They absolutely _loathed_ him.

Did Dougie want to take his son in? He thought about it for a while. He never knew his son, would he hate him? Would his son blame him for not being around. Dougie knew how hard it was to be a teenager without a father. How he had no father when he most needed the male role model, the advice.

But then again... Dougie was in complete and utter shock. He never, in a million years, would've guessed that he had a son. He was completely and gob smacked. He didn't know what to say, so he said;"No... yes... uh, I think I'll take him." Dougie winced, not knowing if this would be the best thing, and not quite sure what exactly he said.  
"Really? Great, I'll send you the legal documents immediately." the lawyer sounded surprised, and Dougie was surprised too!  
"Just one more thing. What's his name, m-my son?" Dougie felt weird even saying it. God, that sounded bad, asking for his own son's _name_!  
"Johnathan Liam Sanders." the lawyer said and said his good bye.

_Oh my God, I have a son!_ Dougie then screamed mentally, and rushed to inform his fiance, hoping she won't be mad that he agreed to take him in without her consent. And hoping, for his and his son's sake, that he made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is completely fictional, I don't own McFly, but I do own Liam :)**

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I'm fed up with trying to find ways to improve it, so there! **

* * *

_Liam's POV_

My life had been living hell for the past two years. Mum was diagnosed with Lung Cancer two years ago, which meant constant chemotherapy. The thing was, the chemo didn't work, and it was too far along for radiotherapy, so the only option was, for her to die. I guess, on the outside, people would say that I was taking my mothers death pretty well, but they didn't know me, and they didn't know the battle I was fighting with myself every day, not to break down.

I guess it was better that her death wasn't a surprise, I knew for months before her death that she was going to die, so I guess I prepared myself for it. What _was_ a surprise, and something that I _wasn't_ prepared for was her will. She had left nearly everything to me, but she wanted my father to have custody of me. What the hell? He left her, while she was pregnant with me, and she believes that he'd take me in. What planet did she live on?! He was nothing to me, a complete stranger. I didn't even know his name.

I guess it was better than living with the grandparents from hell, if he even considered taking me. They seriously had it in for me for some reason! I have no idea what I did to them for them to make my life a nightmare, but apparently, even if I just look at them, they find it offensive.

"Johnathan!" the evil witch screeched from downstairs. She knows how much I hate being called by my first name.

"What?!" I shouted back.

"Come down here!" I groaned and got up from where I was laying comfortable on my bed and walked down the creaky stairs to the kitchen where the two were sitting down looking all serious.

"What?" I repeated my question from earlier.

"Sit down, Johnathan." the dragon, aka the grandfather, ordered. I sighed and sat down by the table.

"It seems that your bastard of a father has agreed to take you in." whoa... didn't expect that. I expected him to completely blank me out, like he did when he left mum.

"Yes, but, remember, you can still live here if you want." ha! Yeah right! Rather live with my bastard of a father than with _them_! Even if he hates me, it'll at least give me a change of scenery, and to escape from this dreaded village.

"He... he wants me?" I frowned. I was so... I wasn't quite sure how to feel, to be honest... The more I thought about that lone fact, the more complex it got.

"Yes, apparently." the dragon muttered bitterly.

I was too emotionally confused to talk then. I was happy, that I was wanted, angry, because he abandoned me and my mother, and nervous, because, well I actually knew nothing about him, mum always refused to mention him... And I figured I should at least know something.

"... Can you tell me about him?" I asked timidly. I always knew my grandparents hated my dad, but they knew more about him than I did.

"What, that he was an ass-hole or that he was an idiot?" the evil witch snorted.

"Yeah, well I know that, but I need to know something about him," I muttered, she sighed and handed me a book. "What's this?" I asked, wiping some dust off it.

"A photo album." was the short reply I got before both of them left the room. How useful!

I rolled my eyes and went back up to my bedroom. My dad really must be a twat if my grandparents had absolutely nothing to say about him. I put the photo album down and called my friend, Ian about the news.

"Hey dude, you ok?" he asked me. I sighed, that's something everyone asks nowadays, and it was a question I never answered truthfully. I've lost count on how many "I'm fine" 's I've said.

"Yeah, fine, guess what? My dad's decided to take me in." I announced.

"What?! He's agreed to take you in? Bloody hell, he's changed his tune since your mum was pregnant." Ian exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe he's doing it 'cause mum's death made him feel guilty." I muttered bitterly.

"When are you moving? _Where_ are you moving?" Ian asked.

"Dunno, the grandparents didn't say." I shrugged, then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Well, at least now you could get to know him, maybe he's grown up and wants to get to know you?" Ian offered.

"Not likely." I muttered.

"Don't be so pessimistic." Ian scolded.

"Whatever, dude, I'll see ya around." I rolled my eyes.

I frowned and decided to sleep, since I had nothing better to do with my life. I threw the pointless album to a corner and slept.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and the support, it makes me very happy and nervous at the same time, because I'm glad people are liking it, but nervous because I don't want to dissapoint, which is what I'll probably do... **

**I apologize for the shortness and how crap it is. I might add again tonight to make up for it.**

**This isn't true. I don't own Dougie.**

* * *

A week passed, a week of pretending, of smiling, of nodding, and a load of 'I'm fine's. One thing that always irritated me about Corringham was that nearly everyone knew everyone, which meant that everyone felt the need to stop me in the streets and express their condolences and to say they're sorry for my loss. It was all bull shit if you ask me. They just wanted to look good. None of them even_ liked_ my mother.

Also, it was a week of my grandparents talking to lawyers and social workers to arrange my living arrangements. I was very annoyed that I was never really involved in any of these discussions, even though it was my life they were discussing. They probably spoke to my father as well, but I still wasn't allowed in. The grandparents were even more miserable than usuall, and _that_ was an achievement.

I still knew nothing about my father. Not even his name... well I knew his surname from all the curses the grandparents sent his way. I knew his surname was Poynter... which made me wonder if he had any relation to Jazzie Poynter, Ian's older sister's best friend... it was a small village, and Ian's sister was twelve years older, which would make sense.

I sat in my room, staring into space, when I remembered the photo album. Pointless thing... But I was bored, and miserable, and I was due to move any day now... I shrugged and went to pick it up. If this was going to teach me _something_ about my father, it would be good. I mean, at the moment I had nothing. I frowned and opened the first page, where there was a handwritten message.

_Kay,_

_I hope you know how sorry I am that I'm moving. I didn't know that joining the band meant moving to London. I know you're upset, but I had to break up with you, I don't think the long distance relationship would work, you always hear about them failing in those stupid love stories you love to read so much. I just hope you know how much I love you, and to prove it I'm giving you this, a photo album full of our best memories. I'll miss you so much._

_Love,_

_Dougie xx_

This was to my mum? From... my dad, maybe? Or just an ex-boyfriend? I quickly opened to the next page where there was a picture of a very young couple, like thirteen or something. I recognised the girl as a much younger mum, and I couldn't believe how much the guy looked like me. I gasped at the realisation that I was looking at my dad for the first time. He had the same colour hair as me, and the same colour eyes, and the same nose...

I quickly turned the page, wanting to see more. On the next page there was a picture of my dad holding my mum's waist, both looking genuinely happy. There was another picture of my mum being carried over my dad's shoulder, and another where they're dressed formally, probably for a dance, and I think I got my awkwardness from my father, because he looked even more awkward than me in a suit!

Then a thought came to my mind. Did my dad know if I existed before today? He didn't mention any knowledge of me in the message... But I always though he abandoned mum during her pregnancy... Maybe he gave her this before she told him...

"Oi, Johnathan, you're leaving in two days." the dragon shouted. I'll find out soon enough, although, my hopes weren't high, not at all. I still thought of him as a dickhead.


	4. Chapter 3

**Second add of tonight. This is a longer one :) Anyway, Dougie and Liam finally meet!**

**Don't own Dougie, nor Lara.**

* * *

My things were packed, and I was scanning my now empty room. I was happy to finally leave the hell hole that was my life and start anew... but then again, I was going to move in with a stranger. I took a deep breath and prepared to leave the room when I remembered one important thing that my mother told me not to get unless my father took me in. A small box that I kept under my bed. I retrieved it and wiped the dust off. I opened the top and grabbed a note.

_Liam, I'm so sorry. I love you._

_Give this box to your father._

What the hell was she sorry for? I frowned and checked the content of the box. It contained a letter and some DVDs. I sighed and put the top back on, crumbling up the note she left me into a ball.

"Johnathan, it's time to go!" the witch bellowed. I picked up the box and left the room.

* * *

I guess you can say I was nervous about meeting my dad. I was shaking the whole car ride from Essex to London. My grandparents had explained a bit more about him to me, that he joined a successful band called McFly, but my mum shielded me away from them which explains why I had no idea. I heard some girls from school talking about them actually... Apparently he was Jazzie Poynter's brother, which is why Ian's older sister always commented that we looked similar. According to the dragon, he was a bad influence on my mother, but if I knew my mum, I knew she was probably a bad influence on him. She was always one of those people who did stuff on instinct, that didn't care what people thought of her. I felt a lump in my throat at the memory of her.

The whole ride, my grandparents were grumbling about having to see him again. I really didn't know if I should believe my grandparents about him being an ass, but I knew they really didn't like him... maybe because he knocked up their fifteen year old daughter. But I also didn't know the truth when it came to his knowledge about me. I decided not to become too hostile until I knew the truth, besides my mother decided that he should be my guardian, she obviously trusted him.

We eventually pulled up in front of a pretty sizeable house and I felt like throwing up. Inside that house was my dad. All kind of thoughts entered my head. Did he have a wife? Did he have children?... Would I care?

"Come on Johnathan." the evil witch grumbled and I shakily got out of the car. I nervously walked behind my grandparents up to the door and waited for it to be answered.

I was surprised to find that a woman answered it. She had long dark hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. She blinked when she saw me.

"Whoa... you look a lot like Dougie." she said bluntly, was this is wife or girlfriend or something?

"Who looks a lot like me?" I heard a male voice say and my breath hitched. My dad? That's when he appeared in the doorway, an older version of the guy in the photo album. He hadn't changed much, his hair was slightly longer, his ears were stretched a little larger and his whole right arm was covered in tattoos. Our eyes met, and I can tell he was shocked to see me. It was so much different than seeing those pictures in the photo album... there, in the flesh, was my father.

"Close your mouth, Poynter!" the evil witch snapped at him. He turned to glare at her.

"Lovely to see you again, Mrs Sanders. I would say I missed you, but I don't lie." he muttered. Hell yeah, my dad hates them too... wait, their hatred towards me finally made sense... they hated my dad, and I reminded them of him, looks wise.

"Yeah, well you are definitely the brat's father." the dragon muttered.

"Mr Richards, always the pleasure." dad(... whoa, that's weird) said sarcastically.

"Just take the idiot." the evil witch said tiredly.

"Love you too." I grumbled, making my father smirk. Well, we had one thing in common.

"Go and get your bags from the car while we discuss some things with Dougie, Johnathan." the dragon ordered.

"It's Liam, grandad!" I said frustrated, going off to get my things.

As I got my things from the car, I strained my ears to try and hear what they were talking about, and I managed to catch snippets of the conversation;

"Look, Poynter, I don't know why you're doing this, or what type of ulterior motives you have, but you will not mess up my only grandson." the witch snapped, making me roll my eyes. Like she cares.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might want to get to know my son?" my father said. He wants to get to know me? Nah... He probably just agreed to take me in so he'll feel like he contributed more than sperm to me.

"You didn't want to get to know him 15 years ago." the bat said.

"I didn't know he existed until a while ago! Kayleigh never told me I have a son! She didn't speak to me after I left, even though I tried to call her." my father sounded... sad... But I finally knew the truth! He really had no idea I existed! Whoa, he must've gotten a shock! But now I know he didn't abandon me, and that made me happier to be there.

"She never told you?" the bat sounded surprised, "She told us she did and you flipped out on her."

I didn't hear it after that, deciding it wasn't my place to listen. I grabbed all of my things and made my way back to them, feeling the air tense. And cue my awkwardness.

"Well, it looks like this is it, brat." the witch muttered.

"Yeah," we said our rather awkward good byes and they were off, leaving me with a father I didn't know and a woman who seemed slightly strange...

"Oh, great, I'm stuck with two of the most awkward people on the planet." the woman giggled at the two of us, making me blush and dad glared at her, "Hey, you know it's the truth." she said defensively.

"Yeah..." dad sighed.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Looks like the breaking of the ice falls to me. Hi, I'm Lara Carew-Jones, at your service." she said brightly, holding out her hand for me to shake. I laughed at her and shook her hand.

"I'm Johnathan Liam Sanders, but please call me Liam, I hate my first name." I said.

"Well, Liam, it's nice to meet you, and might I say, you remind me so much of Dougie that it actually scares me." Lara said, looking serious, "Now I'll take your stuff upstairs, because I really think the both of you need to talk." Lara then took hold of my bags and went up the stairs, leaving me and my dad together.


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas, here's a gift from me, an add to this story :)**

**It's time for Dougie and Liam to talk for the first time... cue some awkwardness.**

**Don't own Dougie :(**

* * *

Dad sighed, "Come on, let's go sit down, I feel this is going to take some time." he led the way to what I took to be the living room. The first thing that caught my eye was big glass tanks in the far corner.

"Are those lizards?" I asked, walking over to inspect them. I've always wanted lizards! I stuck my face right next to the glass and watched them in amazement.

"Yeah, they've been with me for a while, actually." dad followed me.

"I've always wanted a lizard but my mum wouldn't let me get one, or a snake." I admitted, turning back to face my father.

"Yeah, your mum was always afraid of them." dad smiled, "I used to have snakes as well, but they died."

"Cool; y'know, when I was 5 I once tried to sneak a Gecko onto the plane home from Spain, but it escaped from my pocket in the airport, and some posh old lady started to scream and stuff and it created a mass panic." I remembered.

"I did something like that once, but the difference being it didn't cause a mass panic, just my dad grounding me for a lifetime. Lucky for me he left before that lifetime ended." dad smirked, although I could tell he was hiding the fact he was upset about it. _Dad's dad left him?_ "Now come on, I think we both have a lot to talk about." dad led me to the sofa.

We sat down and dad sighed again.

"Look, before we say anything, your mother... she didn't even hint to me that you existed. If I knew, I would've been there. I don't know what she was thinking, I mean, we were together for three years, I wouldn't have abandoned her, I would've helped, I mean, I missed everything." now dad was getting a bit emotional, "I missed out on watching you grow up."

"Don't worry, dad, I get it. You didn't know, and that's mum's fault, not yours." it felt weird, calling him dad. He seemed a bit surprised that I called him that, but then smiled.

"Yeah, but I've missed so much." dad sniffed. He actually seemed like an all right guy... I thought about the package I found and decided I should give it to him.

"You know... my mum gave me something to give you if you took me in."

"Really?" dad's face lit up.

"Yeah, I'd go and get it but I have no idea where my room is." I pointed out, awkwardly.

"Oh, right." dad remembered then stood up, "Follow me," he led the way up the flight of stairs and to a pretty big room with plain cream walls, a pretty big bed with red - which happened to be my favourite colour - covers. There was also a TV and a big closet. My bags were on the floor and I dived into the one I hoped the package was in. I found it straight away, thankfully, and handed it to him.

He frowned at it for a while and opened the box.

**Dougie's POV**

Inside the box Liam gave me was a letter.

_Hey Dougie,_

_If you're reading this, that means you've done what I expected you to, you've took Liam under your wing.I know what's going through your mind, why the hell didn't I tell you that you had a son?! To be honest, Dougie, I didn't find out I was pregnant until two months after you left, and after you broke up with me, and me being upset and ignoring your calls, I'll admit that I was too embarrassed to tell you, I mean, you were on your way to making it big time, living your dream, a child would ruin that, and also, we weren't together any more. How much worse can a situation get?_

_Before you go thinking stuff like __**"you should've at least told me!",**__ I did try once. I called your place, but your band mate, Danny, answered. I told him who I was and that I needed to talk to you, but you were out, and he sounded pretty drunk, so I guess he couldn't remember anything, but of course, at the time I had it imprinted in my head that you didn't want to talk to me._

_So anyway, fifteen years, eh? It's weird, that when you'll be reading this, I'll be dead. That's a scary thought, but I won't dwell on it, this letter is about Liam, not me._

_Liam is so much like you Dougie, it was painful at times when he grew up. He looked exactly the same as you did according to those baby pictures your mother showed me! Like you, he's incredibly quiet, unless he feels like he has something to say... or he's had too much sugar and caffeine. He's awkward and, like you, had the strangest obsession with reptiles... you probably worked that one out yourself if he's seen your lizards before you read this. Also, you both would be much more intelligent if you listened from time to time..._

_I'm really sorry that you weren't there for seeing some of the biggest milestones in Liam's life, but you'll see some bigger ones if all goes well... you'll be able to see him finish school, go to college, help him move out on his own, see him get married, have his own kids. You don't know how much it pains me not being able to witness all of them, but I know you will, and if there is a heaven, I'll be watching from over there._

_I guess I can't end this letter before admitting, I never stopped loving you, Dougie. I missed you so much during the last fifteen years, and whenever I saw Liam say or do something new, or special, I always wished you were there with me to witness those things. And I never got to thank you for that lovely photo album, I loved it! And I haven't thanked you for the best gift you ever gave me, Liam._

_Love,_

_Kayleigh._

_xx_

I'll admit, by the end of that, I was crying, as in, majorly crying. Mostly because it became more real that she was, in fact, dead, and that I still loved her. I mean, I loved Lara, but Kayleigh would always be in my heart. She was the first girl I ever loved, my first kiss, who I lost my virginity to.

I remembered that my son was still in the room and composed myself. I noticed that the letter wasn't the only thing in the box, but some DVDs, and a note saying 'milestones'. That must be some of the bigger events I missed out on.

"What was in that letter?" Liam asked shyly.

"You can read it if you want." I handed him the letter, seeing no reason why he shouldn't read it. I put down the box, deciding to watch them some other time. I knew that Liam and I had more things to talk about, and that we would have to talk about some pretty difficult stuff.

"Ha! Yeah, me going to college! That's going to happen. I'll be lucky to pass my GCSEs." Liam snorted.

"Anything is possible." I laughed, remembering that's how I thought back when I was 15. "I got out of even taking them. The advantage of joining a band when you're fifteen."

"You know... I_ can_ play the drums..." Liam mused.

"You're not joining a band." ... shit, I'm starting to actually sound like a dad.

"Why not?" he whined. Now he reminded me of me when I tried to convince my mum to let me join a band!

"Because, even though I love performing, it's tiring, you never get to see your family, you get creepy stalkers that sneak to your bins and threaten to kill your fiance..."

"So _that's_ what Lara is!" Liam interrupted, "Sorry, I was wondering if Lara was your wife or girlfriend... looks like she's in the in-between stage. And she's been threatened?!"

"Yeah... many times. Some girls are a little crazy..." understatement of the century, but I didn't want to scare him too much, "But, anyway, if you join a band, it isn't guaranteed you'll make it big, if my band failed I wouldn't be able to get a job because I have zero qualifications, better to have bad GCSEs than none at all."

"DOUGIE! LIAM! DINNER!" Lara's voice boomed from downstairs.

"Let's go." I knew how impatient Lara was so I started to leave the room.

"Um, is it alright if I stay here for a minute, I promised I'd call my friend." Liam said awkwardly.

"Sure, go ahead." I shrugged. He probably needed time to get used to all this, as did I. _Bloody hell, I just met my son!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Don't own McFly, and gutted I didn't get them Christmas :(**

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

I waited until I heard dad walk down the stairs and then grabbed my mobile and searched through my contacts to find Ian.

"Hey dude, you at your dad's place?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool actually, and my dad's alright so far."

"Dude! Your dad is more than alright! When you said his name and that he's in some band I Google searched him, and your dad is pretty damn awesome!"

"Seriously, you Google searched my dad?" Ian scares me sometimes.

"Yeah, other people do it! By the way, you look freakishly alike!"

"That's what his fiance said."

"Oh my God! His fiance, is _fit!" _of course he'd comment about that, and that was weird.

"She's twice our age!" I rolled my eyes. Bloody freak.

"So!"

"You're a freak." I laughed.

"Yeah, but anyway, back to why your dad is so cool. Did you know he used to go out with _Frankie Sandford?!"_

"No fucking way! She's _fit as!"_ I exclaimed. Wait... I thought my dad's ex was fit... that is so wrong!

"I know!"

"Yeah anyway, I have to go now, I'm hungry and dinner's ready, so bye."

"See ya, mate." I threw my phone on the bed and realised that I didn't know where the kitchen was. Crap, I'm gonna get lost.

I went downstairs and blindly followed the faint sound of voices. As I walked through the corridor I saw some pictures. There were quite a lot of dad with three other guys, who I took to be his bandmates. There were quite a lot of him and Lara as well, and there was one of him with two women, who I took to be his mother and sister... my other grandmother and my aunt, and I was right, Jazzie Poynter was my aunt.

I carried on to the kitchen, where it smelled amazing.

"Hey, Liam, you alright?" Lara smiled at me.

"Yeah, I just called my best mate, Ian." I explained, and sat down where there was a plate of food.

"Speaking of best mates." dad sighed when I heard a bunch of voices and suddenly a crowd entered the kitchen. They looked shocked when they saw me.

"Holy shit! 2003 Dougie has met 2018 Dougie!" a brown haired, freckled man looked at me in shock, earning a hit from a blonde haired man.

"That's Dougie's _son_ you idiot!" the blonde hissed.

"Ooooh,"

"You guys are so rude!" a brunette woman with brown eyes walked in behind them, she was holding the hands of two little blonde haired, brown eyed little children.

"Uncle Dougie!" the little blonde children shouted and attacked my dad.

"Hey guys." Dougie laughed.

"Hello, you must be Dougie's son, I'm Giovanna." the brunette woman introduced herself, "And these idiots are my husband, Tom," she pointed at the blonde man.

"And I'm Harry," a brunette man introduced himself.

"I'm Danny." another brunette man introduced himself, he was the one who thought I was my dad 15 years ago.

"Danny, what have I told you about leaving me alone with the triplets and Jack?" a blonde woman entered the room, with three little babies and a toddler.

"Sorry Georgia." Danny took one of the babies and the toddler who I took to be Jack. I only knew him a few seconds, and I already thought of him as incapable of taking care of children.

"Oh, let me help you with that, Georgia!" Lara noticed that Georgia was holding a rather big bag.

"Thanks, Lara. Oh my! This must be Dougie's son! Hello, I'm Georgia." she smiled at me.

"I'm Liam." I finally got the chance to introduce myself

"Sorry, we've interrupted your dinner." Giovanna noticed.

"It's fine," Lara shrugged.

"Where's Izzy?" dad asked Harry.

"With her family." Harry explained. We finished our meal and every one moved to the living room.

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

I was a bit gutted when every one turned up because I wanted to get to know Liam a bit better, but it was always great to see them. Ellie and Robbie, Tom's 5 year old twins, were off probably destroying my house, and Danny's little toddler, Jack, trying to keep up with them, and them not realising that Jack was younger, therefore not as able, therefore was constantly shouting at them to slow down. The triplets, Hannah, Joel and Karla were asleep, thankfully.

"So, how's it like, knowing you have a son?" Harry asked me as Liam talked to Tom and Danny.

"Weird." I admitted, "I mean, he's _fifteen_, and I didn't know he existed until a few days ago!"

"He seems like a good kid." Harry commented.

"Yeah... he plays the drums, y'know." I smirked at him.

"Really? Is he any good?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard him play." I shrugged, "But I bet he's better than you."

"Oi!" Harry looked offended.

"What, I'm just telling the truth." I said, raising my arms in surrender.

"Well, he'll be better than _you_ playing the drums!" Harry sulked.

"Yeah, because I've never had a drum lesson in my life!" I laughed.

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

I was listening to Tom and Danny talking to me about what my dad's like.

"You want the truth, and only the truth about Dougie Lee Poynter, aka, your dad?" Tom asked, looking completely and utterly serious.

"Yes, sir." I played along.

"Ok then." Tom leaned back against the sofa, "Dougie Poynter, where shall I start? Well, I first met him at the audition for the band all the way back in '03. I remember that he threw up just before he came in to audition and that he was so nervous he could hardly speak. I remember thinking that we were never going to get a bassist, seeing that everyone we heard was shit, including Doug, but then he came back again, and had improved, and eventually joined the band. He is a great bass player, now, as in seriously. But another problem was that he was really young, actually, the same age as you; you're fifteen, right?" I nodded, "Yeah, he was the same age as you, but I managed to convince our manager to let him in.

A couple of weeks later we all moved in to one big 'band house'. It was pretty awesome. We had indoor paint ball fights, parties, we ate pizzas and chocolate, played video games through the night. It was pretty awesome living in a house with three other teenage guys."

"Awesome's an understatement! It was freaking epic! Except for that 'no girls' rule Fletch, our manager made. That was freaking irritating!" Danny muttered.

I heard Tom mutter something like, "Like you kept to it!" before continuing.

"Yeah, we all soon became best mates, well, more like brothers, we looked out for each other. Well, uh, with Dougie, we were like his male role model as well, seeing that his dad walked out on him a week before we moved in together... he can talk to you more about that..."

"Shall we move on to 2010/2011? Or should we leave Doug to decide whether or not to tell him about that..?" Danny asked Tom nervously.

"I think we should leave that to Doug." Tom muttered.

"What should you leave to me?" dad walked up to us with Harry.

"We were just telling Liam about you, and the band, and Danny was wondering if we should tell him about the 2010/11 incident." Tom said. Dad's face fell.

"Uh, if you don't mind, I think I should tell him that myself." dad said quietly. What went on during those years?

"Understandable." Tom shrugged.

"Daddy! Holly bit me!" Robbie ran into the room screaming.

"I didn't! Daddy, Robbie's lying!" Holly followed suit.

"Am not!" Robbie frowned.

"Are too!" Holly stuck her tongue out to him. Oh lord...

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ok! Now you're both going to tell me the truth before I go and get mummy. 1, 2..."

"I bit Robbie, but I didn't do it hard!" Holly confessed.

"Holly, you know that biting people isn't right, nor lying. Now apologise to Robbie." Tom ordered.

"I'm sorry, Robbie." Holly said and hugged her twin.

"Now, I hope you're not making a mess in my house." dad frowned.

"Nope!" the twins said with wide, innocent eyes, that gave away that they had.

"Go clean it up." Tom sighed and they ran off.

"Where's Jake?" Danny then frowned.

"Oh God, he's lost him again." Harry groaned. _Again?!_ I'm pretty sure that it's not normal to contantly lose your kids...

"I haven't lost him... I know he's in the house..." Danny muttered.

"Go look before Georgia flips." Tom ordered. Danny then rushed out of the room.

"That guy is not fit to be the father of four." Harry muttered, and my dad and Tom both murmured in agreement.

"Tom, we need to leave now. We need to ready the house for when my family visits tomorrow." Giovanna announced.

"Oh crap, yeah. HOLLY! ROBBIE! We're going home!" he shouted. The twins suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you all, and lovely to meet you, Liam." Giovanna smiled.

"Yeah, bye." Tom said and with that they left.

Soon after that, everyone else left, and I went to help Lara clean up.

"So, Liam, what did you think of every one?" Lara asked.

"They were nice... a little loud, but nice." I shrugged.

"Yeah, they can get a bit overwhelming. I remember when I first met all of them and just thinking _'oh my God, how will I deal with this'_, but you get used to them." she smiled. "Look, Liam, I hope you know that I'm not going to try and replace your mum." she suddenly said.

"No, I know." I assured her, "I mean, you've been with my dad before he knew I existed." I shrugged. "Just out of interest, how long have you been together?"

"Since the end of 2011... boy, was that a year of ups and downs..." Lara trailed off, "We were friends for a couple of months, your dad had just come out of a dark place, and I had a boyfriend, but then I broke up with my boyfriend, we started dating and it became official around November, just before your father went into the jungle for I'm a Celebrity... get me out of here! And he won it, you know." she smiled.

"Really? Wow. You've been together for a long time." I commented.

"Yeah, we're getting married in September." Lara smiled.

For other people, it might be weird talking to a woman that isn't your mother about her relationship with your father, but with Lara, it wasn't weird, because A) I'd never met my father before, and B) I didn't _really_ think of him as my father, not yet anyway. He didn't really feel like a dad.

"Liam, do you want to go upstairs? I'll finish off here." Lara said.

"If you're sure." I shrugged.

"Yeah, go." she smiled.

I decided to take the opportunity to explore the house, since it was huge, and I had no idea where everything was. I knew where everything was downstairs, so I went up the first flight of stairs. I obviously knew what the first door was, my bedroom. I went to the next door, which turned out to be a bathroom, so I went to the door across, which seemed to be a music room. There were three different basses, and electric and acoustic guitar and... hell yeah! Drums.

I decided I would go and explore more and then come back to that room. The rest of that floor included a storage room and a guest bedroom. I went up the other flight of stairs, and can I just say, the first room I came across impressed me. It was a cinema! It was dark with a large, black leather reclining sofa and a giant TV. On the left wall there were rows and rows of DVDs. On the sofa was my dad, who was engrossed in the film that was playing on the TV. He didn't even notice me.

"This is_ by far_ the coolest room in this house." I murmured. My dad jumped.

"Shit, you scared me." he gasped.

"Yeah, thought I would." I smirked, plonking myself on the sofa.

"I personally think the music room is the coolest." dad shrugged.

"Yeah, that's cool, but this is cooler. By the way, that kit is pretty awesome."

"Yeah, it's Harry's. He hasn't got room for it at his place, so I'm keeping it for him. He has three others at his place." dad rolled his eyes.

"So, you gonna tell me 'bout 2010/11, or am I gonna have to Google search it?" I asked, curious.

Dad sighed, and turned the TV off. "Tom and Danny had to mention that."

"I already know that's when you got with Lara and won I'm a Celebrity, Lara told me, but she also mentioned that you went through a dark time." I said.

"Yeah, a dark time..." dad sighed, "I guess I should tell you... ok, so I was going out with this girl, Frankie-"

"Sandford? Yeah, I heard about that." I admitted.

"Yeah... Anyway.. We went out for over a year and then we broke up, but a couple of months later at the beginning of 2010, she wanted to get back together... I was reluctant, but I can't handle it when girls cry, so I decided to get back with her. I had a bit of an... issue with alcohol, and she had her own issues as well, and it ended again. So with the feeling of freedom, I decided I could do whatever now I wasn't with her, and kinda took the drinking too far.

Early in 2011, I realised I had a problem, and got in a pretty dark place. It was like my whole life was controlled by my substance addiction, and alcoholism, so I decided that the only way to end it, was to end ... my life. That obviously failed, and I decided I needed help. I went to a counsellor, and they said I should go straight to rehab. Since then I've been sober."

"Whoa..." I blinked. It's not everyday your dad confesses to being an alcoholic and drug addict, and that he tried to _kill himself_.

"Yeah, that's as dark as my life gets... well when my dad left when I was fifteen was dark as well, I remember it like yesterday. I was walking home from school, and I found half of my family there. My mum was crying in the kitchen, and on the table there was a note saying he'd had enough. I didn't really want to leave my mum and sister on their own, after that, but they made me continue to try and get into the band... also, I felt like I had too, because I needed to get away from everything, plus, they needed the money." dad shrugged, "Now, off to brighter terms, how about you show me what you got on them drums." dad smirked, standing up.

"Alright." I said.

That bit of information shocked me though. My dad had to go to rehab, and I wasn't quite sure how to react to that... I guess the fact that it's over now was the main part, but still... he tried to kill himself. Imagine if he _actually did..._

That'll make me think twice every time I see a bottle of beer now!


	7. Chapter 6

**Last add of 2012 :) Sorry, this is a filler.**

**Don't own Dougie.**

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

I had never found talking about my past so hard before, but I really struggled to tell Liam. I guess I didn't want him to think bad of me, I wanted to make a good first impression, but no, Tom and Danny had to let it slip. I guess he'd have found out eventually anyway, and it's best I told him, than him finding it out on the internet or something.

I watched as Liam hit the drums, and I had to admit, he was pretty damn good! I was really impressed. He was way better than Harry was when he first joined the band. He finished off the beat and I clapped.

"That was amazing!" I grinned... so this is how it feels to be proud of your child.

"Nah," Liam shook his head, looking embarrassed.

"No, it was great!" I spun around to find Lara leaning on the door frame behind me, "Can you play any other instruments?"

"Well... I can play a bit of guitar, but I'm not very good." he shrugged.

"Oh, now I feel left out. I'm the only one that's not talented." Lara frowned.

"You're a professional artist!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"... so?" Lara said, looking back and forth from Liam and me and then running out of the room screaming, "DON'T JUDGE ME!" Liam looked at me scared, and I just shrugged.

"She does that a lot." I admitted, "You get used to it."

"Ok..." Liam stood up from the drum stool.

"Oh, and we have to go and enrol you to school tomorrow." I remembered.

"Ah, shit." Liam groaned.

"What? I don't want social services taking you back to Mr and Mrs I-hate-everyone-and-everything, do you?" I do hate those old bats!

"Oh, God no!" Liam shuddered, "I am not, under any circumstances moving back to the hag and the bat."

"So, you've got to go to school." I shrugged, looking at his disappointed expression, "Hey, I don't make the law."

"I know," he sighed, "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day."

"Ok, night." I said as he made his way to the room opposite.

"Night." he mumbled back.

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

I lay in bed for what felt like hours going over everything that happened. I met my dad. I found out that I have stuff in common with my dad. I met my dad's fiance. I met my dad's friends. I found out about his past.

That was a lot of stuff to take in!

I eventually fell asleep, but it wasn't long before I woke up, sweating like mad and my throat like sand paper. I groaned and threw the covers off my body welcoming the cool air on my skin. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and got up. I had trouble sleeping ever since I found out about mum's illness, and it only went worse when she died.

I needed to get a glass of water. I threw a t shirt on and went to see if I could remember the way to the kitchen. I tiredly walked down the stairs until the cool tiles of the ground floor reached my feet. I then walked towards the kitchen, starting to wake up a bit more. Once in the kitchen I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"What are you doing still up at 1:30 am?" I jumped when my dad's voice filled the silence that was circling me.

"I was thirsty." I explained, turning to face him. He was still dressed in what he wore earlier, so he obviously hadn't gone to bed yet, "And it's seriously only 1:30?"

"Yep, that's what the clock says." he nodded at the clock, that indeed read 1:30.

"Whoa, I thought I was asleep a lot longer." I murmured.

"You know... most people think the opposite." dad laughed at me.

"Yeah... guess I'm weird like that." I shrugged.

"Ha! You think you're weird! I've just been sitting for an hour, on my laptop, Google searching random shit."

"What kind of random shit?" I frowned.

"The randomest of random shit." he said, looking dead serious.

"Ok... you know I'm gonna have to see now, right?"

"Ok, but prepare yourself, this is some pretty freaking weird stuff." he said, still serious, and led the way through to the living room, where an expensive looking laptop, we sat on the sofa and he grabbed the laptop...

Let's just say, he sure Googles some weird, slightly disturbing, and pretty damn hilarious stuff, that have both scarred me fore life, and have left me breathless with laughter.

"Ok, you dare me to press enter?" he asked me after typing something so... unbelievably weird, and disturbing, that I can't even mention it.

"Yeah, go on." I told him, both dreading and looking forward for the results... He pressed enter.

"AAHH!" we both yelped and dad slammed the laptop close.

"That was wrong, just plain wrong." I said.

"Even I found that disturbing." dad murmured, "I am now afraid to open my laptop."

"You'll have to sometime." I pointed out, the both of us staring at the piece of technology, afraid of it's content.

"You do it." he told me, pushing me lightly in the direction of the object.

"No, you do it!" I pushed him back.

"I'm your dad, do as I say." he muttered.

"Yeah, you're my dad, you're meant to protect me from this kind of stuff." I threw back.

"B-but-" he stuttered, then sighed, and slowly made his way to the offending item, and grabbed it, looking at it nervously, before opening it again. He quickly got rid of the website and sighed.

"All clear?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said in relief.

"We're never, ever Google-ing something like that again." I said.

"Definitely not." he agreed, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too, night." I yawned.

"Night." he rubbed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry, this isn't very good, I know. I kinda got stuck on this story, but I think I know where it's going now... so yeah :)**

**Don't own Dougie nor Lara, but I do own Liam, and Kelly and Jordan :)**

* * *

The next day dad, Lara and I were looking at websites of local schools. Of course, me and dad just wanted the cool looking ones; well, as cool as a school could get, but Lara was feeling mature that day (for once), so she put us in our place and looked at how they did in results, and what courses they excelled at and stuff.

"Oooh! This looks like a good one!" Lara said, clicking on another website. It was a school I remembered passing on my way there. We examined the school, and it looked pretty good, and the uniform was decent, so we all decided that there was where I'll go to.

"Alright, I better go call them." dad muttered, dialling the number off the website. I listened to him discussing stuff with the headmaster, telling him my details.

"You're starting school in a week." dad announced, hanging up the phone.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

* * *

The week flew by with getting to know my dad and Lara better, and the guys as well. I got on with them all really well... well, the kids were majorly annoying, but I coped with them. I missed my mum so much, but I knew she'd be happy that I finally got to know my dad, I mean, sure, the circumstances could be better, but I was finding out about a family I never knew of. I still hadn't met my grandmother on my dad's side, nor my aunt, because they were on holiday in Greece, but my dad had talked about them, and to them about me.

Anyway, the Monday of the next week arrived, and it was 8 am, I was sitting in the kitchen, dressed in my black and red uniform, eating toast.

"Nervous?" Lara asked, and I decided I might as well be truthful.

"Shitting myself. I'm not good with new people."

"I know where you got that from." she muttered, looking pointedly at my dad who walked into the kitchen in only boxers, rubbing his eyes, looking like he literally just woke up.

"It's too early." he groaned.

"True dat." I muttered.

"Liam, the bus is going to be here soon, have you got everything?" Lara asked.

"Um... yeah, I think so." I mumbled, standing up.

"Good luck, mate." dad smiled at me, patting my back. Things were still a little awkward around us, but it was getting better.

"I'll need it." I sighed, grabbing my bag off the floor.

I said good bye and made my way to the bus stop where there were a few kids with the same uniform as me standing. They all looked at me curiously. Oh, God, it starts.

"You're new." a boy about my age said.

"No shit." I rolled my eyes, a few of the kids snickered, and the boy blushed.

"Where you from, new kid?" a girl my age asked. She was blonde and looked like your usual whore, with the ridiculously short skirt that would've worked better as a belt, and so much make up on that I don't think you'd recognise her without it.

"Essex." I shrugged, "Just moved here last week."

"Oh, God, you're not like the TOWIE cast, are you?" the boy groaned.

"Do I look like I get spray tans?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well... no..." he said sheepishly.

Then the bus arrived and we all piled on, of course, I got a lot of looks on the bus as well. To my surprise, the whore-looking girl sat next to me.

"So, new kid, what's your name?" she asked.

"Liam Sanders, what about you?" I asked, fighting the urge to call her a slag.

"Kelly Andrews." she smiled, "You look insanely familiar." she then frowned. I got this a lot, now I understood why.

"Well, I've never met you before." I shrugged.

"You must look a lot like someone. So, why'd you move from Essex?" oh no. I really don't want to tell a stranger my life story...

"I... uh... my..." I stuttered.

"Hey, don't worry, if ya don't wanna tell me, you don't have to." she shrugged, smiling.

"It's just kinda personal." I mumbled.

"What was your old school like?" I looked over to see the boy from the bus stop looking at me. I realised that he'd been listening to our conversation.

"Oh, piss off, Jordan." Kelly muttered.

"What, am I not allowed to ask the guy a question?" Jordan frowned.

"My old school was shit." I answered the poor guy's question.

"Every school is shit." Kelly sighed. She sounded like she spoke from experience.

"How many have you been to?" I asked.

"This is my fourth High School, I've been to two primary's."

"Wow, why have you been to so many?"

"My parents like to move. Hopefully they'll stay in London, I hate moving." Kelly muttered.

Before I knew it we arrived the school, that looked pretty big. Once off the bus I turned to Kelly and Jordan.

"Where's the Headmaster's office?" I needed to go and see him for some reason.

"I'll show you." Jordan offered.

"Thanks." I said, grateful for some guidance. I followed Jordan inside the school, that looked like any other school, only graffiti free. I remember reading that the school was very strict... why did I choose this place? Oh yeah, because their Performing Arts courses were good.

"You look a lot like some guy from this band my older sister is in love with." Jordan frowned.

"Really?" I tried to sound surprised. I really don't want every one to know who my dad is... it's not that I'm not proud of him, it's just... I want people to like me for me.

"Yeah... Mcfly, I think they're called." Jordan said, examining me.

"You know, I've been told quite often that I look like their bassist." I said... and that was the truth! Might have something to do with my DNA, y'know.

"You do." Jordan smirked.

We arrived an little office that I took to be the secretarys.

"This is where I leave you, good luck." Jordan smiled, "Mr Wilkins is alright, but he's seriously strict, just warning you."

"Thanks mate." I smiled at him and entered the small office.

"Hello, I'm Liam Sanders, I'm new here..." I said to the petite young woman by the desk.

"Ah, yes, you may go in to see Mr Wilkins while I get your timetable." she smiled, and opened the door to the Head's office.

"Ah, you must be Mr Sanders; good morning. Take a seat." a grey haired man looked over his glasses at me, sitting behind his desk. I slowly sat down in one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Now, Mr Sanders, I am aware that your mother recently passed away, and I want you to know that if you want to talk to anyone that we do have a counsellor in the school everyday at lunch time." he said slowly.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I mean, sure I'm upset, but I knew it was coming, I mean she had the cancer for ages, and it wasn't a surprise, I'm coping all right with it, sir." I assured him. I did not want to go see a bloody shrink!

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know." he smiled, "Now, I am aware that your father is, well, famous, and I just want you to know that that doesn't mean any special treatment for you."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir. I've only just met him last week, anyway. Him and my mum split up before I was born and he had no idea I existed." I shrugged. Mr Wilkins looked taken aback by my bluntness.

"Ok, just to give you a bit of a warning, this school isn't like most schools. We have a zero-tolerance policy on bulling, vandalism, contraband etc. so if you don't mind me searching your bag..." I nervously handed him his bag, wondering what kind of stuff he classed as contraband. He searched it and took my chewing gums, Lynx and bottle of Coke.

"There." he handed me my bag back, "Now, registration is nearly over so you can go straight to your first lesson, I'll get Kara to mark you as present. Now, you can go and get your timetable and locker number from her. Bye."

"Bye, sir." I sighed, and left, a bit miffed that he took my stuff.


	9. Chapter 8

I walked back out and the secretary, who I took to be Kara, gave me my timetable and locker number and combination. I thanked her and went in search of my locker. Thankfully, it was quite near the office, so it was easy to find.

"Hey, how did the meeting with the Head go?" Kelly showed up out of nowhere. I think it's a talent of hers to freak people out.

"Alright, took some of my stuff." I muttered.

"Yeah, they always do. There's a bag check every registration time." Kelly sighed.

"Is this the army or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, it's just that some six form girl died from a drug overdose last year here, so the teachers are all cautious and stuff." Kelly explained half-heartedly.

"Oh, " I nodded, understanding.

"What have you got first?" she asked me.

"Uh... English." I said, reading my timetable, and frowning at how shit my day appeared to be. I had all my worst lessons: Maths, Physics, Chemistry and Geography. Why did I pick to study GCSE Geography?!

"With who?"

"Mr Cole." I muttered.

"So have I!" she smiled, "Let's go!" she said, closing my locker and pulling me with her to the lesson... the girl may look like a slag, and I may have only known her for half an hour, but she was growing on me, I had to admit. I admired her enthusiasm.

My mood died when I entered the class and saw, and recognised, the teacher. Jeremy Cole. Damn. I didn't know him very well, but I saw him a few times around Corringham, and every time me and my mum saw him, he was a fucking class A arse. He apparently went to school with my parents.

"Well! Look who we have here!" he said when he saw me, "I thought I recognised your name." he smirked. He then lowered his voice so that only I can hear him, "Daddy took you in, then?" I just glared at the bastard. He turned back to the class. "This is Liam Sanders, he will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Liam you can sit next to Kelly." oh, thank God he didn't make me introduce myself. Maybe he isn't all evil.

I made my way to a grinning Kelly.

"Yay!" she did a little happy dance, making me laugh, "Do you know Mr Cole?" she then frowned.

"Yeah, he went to school with my parents." I muttered.

"Great, so you already know how much of an arse he is." Kelly said, smiling.

"Oh yeah," I sighed.

"Your parents must have been very young when they had you then..." Kelly then murmured.

"They were fifteen." I admitted.

"Mr Sanders, it would help if you to listen in class." Jeremy Cole snapped. I hadn't realised the lesson had started.

"If I have to," I sighed, leaning back in my seat. I was going to drive this guy nuts. He's an arse to me, I'll be an arse to him.

"Well, look who's got themselves a detention on their first day of school!" Mr Cole smiled, "Lunch time, Sanders."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Cole." I smirked.

"It's sir, for you, Sanders. You're just as ignorant as that blasted father of yours! Just because daddy's got some money and fame, doesn't mean you can get everything you want." Cole said darkly, and I could hear the class starting to break out in whispers, all the students looked at me, examining me.

"Alright, sir." I muttered, thoroughly insulted by him.

"Say, Sanders, since you're so intelligent that you don't have to listen, can you tell me the importance of Slim's character in Of Mice and Men?" Cole smirked, sitting on top of his desk.

"Well, that's obvious. He's the authority figure, the guy who keeps the peace. Without him, the story could've ended completely different. Like in the end, when Lennie kills Curley's Wife, he's the one who keeps Curley from having his way with Lennie. Plus, without Slim, the ranch workers would be much lonlier, because, Slim keeps them from having to succumb to the dangerous grasps of loneliness, because they can talk to him because of his 'understanding beyond thought'. Slim also becomes George's friend in the end, after he killed Lennie out of kindness, saying to George that he had to do it for the safety of the ranch workers, he leads George away from the others, who are confused, because they had never experienced friendship, because in the world of the ranch, there are no friends, only co-workers. Also, he keeps George and Lennie from getting fired when Lennie destroys Curley's hand, and if he hadn't been there to do that, the novel would be even worse than it is." I said smugly, knowing I had completely and utterly OWNED him.

"... very good, Sanders..." Cole looked like he was in shock. He then got back to his lesson, looking confused. Hell yes!

After that lesson, Kelly cornered me, like I predicted she would by the looks she sent me through out the end of the lesson.

"Who's your dad?" straight to the point.

"Um... Dougie Poynter." I muttered.

"I knew it!" she smirked, "You look literally just like him."

"Yeah... I get that a lot." I said, repeating what I said earlier to Jordan.

"Oh my God, my older sister is obsessed with your dad." she then said.

"Yeah... can we just go to the next lesson? Where's Dr Kennedy's class?" I changed the subject.

"Right next to my next lesson actually, come on." Kelly giggled.

The rest of the day, I surprised teachers with what I knew, and got harassed by Kelly. I went to detention and got to do lines; yay! #Please note sarcasm#

It was the end of the day, and I went to get my stuff from my locker because I got a load of homework to do.

"Oi! Sanders!" Kelly appeared next to me.

"Uh, hi." I said, closing my locker.

"A bunch of us are going to the skate park after school, me and Jordan were wondering if you wanted to come with?"

"Wait- you and Jordan are friends?" I looked at the both of them, confused.

"Frenemies?" Kelly shrugged, looking at Jordan.

"We enjoy to argue, but we're friends." Jordan clarified.

"Ok... but can I drop off my stuff at home first?" I asked, not really fancying carrying my stuff around.

"Sure, let's go before the bus leaves without us." Kelly smiled. We ran too the bus and Kelly went to sit by some girl I recognised from some of my lessons.

"Liam, this is our friend Lilly." Kelly introduced me to her. Lilly was the complete opposite of Kelly. She wore next to no make up, and looked like a respectful girl. This friend group confused me.

"Hi," I said, sitting next to Jordan.

"Hey, so you coming with us to the skate park?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged.

"Can you skate?" Jordan then asked.

"Well... I'm not brilliant at it, but yeah."

"Cool, bring your board then. I usually have to skate alone while those two over there gossip on top of the ramps." Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I went down a ramp once!" Kelly said defensively.

"Me too." Lilly giggled, "Screaming like a Banshee, but I did it."

We reached our stop and hopped off the bus. We all agreed to meet by the bus stop and we headed to our homes.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! My wi-fi broke so I couldn't :( But it's back now! Yay!**

**If you were following my other story, Crossing Paths, I've got a sequel up now called The Racketeer so check that out! :)**

**Sorry for the ammount of swearing in this chapter, I didn't notice just how much was in it when********wrote it!**

**Don't own McFly, and I cry everyday because of that fact :'(**

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted, dropping my bag on the floor.

"How was school?" dad asked, appearing from the kitchen.

"Name: Jeremy Cole, Occupation: English teacher, Dislikes: Me." I announced.

"Cole." dad's face darkened, "That bastard always had it in for me. Just because I was going out with your mother and he was in love with her... oh my God it's like in Harry Potter, with James, Snape and Lilly!" dad gasped.

"Dad." I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry... I just really like Harry Potter." he shrugged.

"Yeah, well, first day of school, and I got detention from the ass hole." I muttered.

"He's probably just jealous because you're not his son." dad shrugged, walking into the living room. I rolled my eyes

"Can I go to the skate park with some people I met today?" I asked, following him.

"Sure, who are these 'people'?" dad asked, going to feed his lizards who are just awesome.

"Kelly, Jordan and Lilly."

"So, you skate? I haven't done that in a while." dad murmured, "I used to have a skate ramp in my old back garden. It was awesome."

"Cool, can we get one here?" that would be awesome!

"Lara'll kill me." dad laughed, "When are you going?" he asked. I checked my watch.

"Now. I'm going to go get my board and change." I said, running up the stairs.

* * *

**KELLY's POV**

"I'm telling ya, Demi, it was Dougie Poynter's son, he said so himself." I rolled my eyes at my older sister.

"But Dougie doesn't have a son!" she insisted.

"Well, he has, and he's the same age as me."

"But that would mean Dougie had him when he was 15!" Demi pointed out.

"So? It happens!" Demi was refusing to believe that her idol was a teen dad. *Rolls eyes*. Everyone's perfect in her world. There's no such thing as substance abuse, alcoholism nor crime. She lives in La-la Land, I'm telling ya.

"I won't believe it until I see it." she said stubbornly.

"Ok, come with me to the bus stop and you'll see just how much he looks like his dad." I sighed.

"Alright then." she said and led the way out of our house towards the bus stop where Jordan already was, leaning against the wall, skate board leaning beside him.

"Hey, ass-face." I greeted him and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey bitch." he returned the greeting.

"I will never understand your relationship." Demi rolled her eyes.

"SLAAAG!" Lilly screamed from the other end of the street and began to run towards us. She was insane, but I loved her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" we turned around the other way, and Liam arrived on his skate board and I felt Demi's long, manicured nails dig into my arm. I suppressed the urge to laugh, because his dress sense was even the same as Dougie Poynter. He wore a skate shirt and baggy skinny jeans. He was fit, oh yes, any girl with a pair of eyes could tell that.

"Hey, Liam." I greeted him, tearing Demi's hand off of my arm.

"Hey dude, nice board." Jordan said, admiring Liam's skate board.

"Thanks, my mum bought it to me... before she, uh..." Liam said, looking sad, and looked at the floor, not finishing his sentence, but I had a feeling she died, by his reaction. Poor bloke.

"I'm here!" Lilly arrived, red-faced and panting. Crazy bitch.

"Demi, what are you doing here?" Jordan then frowned at my sister.

"I-I don't even know... ah..." Demi blushed.

"Oh, yeah, Liam, this is my sister Demi, Demi, this is Liam." I introduced them, looking meaningfully at Liam, hoping he remembered what I said earlier, just to make things more awkward.

"Oh, hi Demi, nice to meet you." Liam smiled at her.

"Y-you too." Demi stuttered. It was all so amusing, Demi was always so confident, but she crumbled just because her first crush's son - who was the spitting image of him - was around.

Then the bus arrived and Demi awkwardly left and we all piled onto the bus to town.

"So that was your sister that's obsessed with my dad?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell?" I smirked.

"Well, when she looked at me, her eyes grew ten time larger and she blushed and she drew blood on your arm." Liam pointed out.

"She drew blood!" I looked down at my arm, and yes, it was bleeding, "Shit, Demi!" I muttered.

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

We arrived our stop and hopped off the bus. Who was there but some people from my old school. What the fuck were they doing there?

"Liam! What are you doing here?" my old friend, Kyle asked. He used to me and Ian's best friend, but he chose popularity over us. Shallow git.

"I should be the one asking you that question." I muttered.

"Rumour around our school is that you moved in with your long lost daddy after mummy died." the school's ass hole, Mike said harshly. I froze. He did not just fucking go there!

"Oi, Liam, who're the ugly ass holes?" Kelly asked, looking down at the two.

"Ooh, got ourselves a girlfriend have we, Sanders." Mike teased.

"Oh, go and suck your boyfriend's dick, you son-of-a-bitch, and find a better hobby, other than wanking yourself to sleep every night with that cocktail sausage in your pants." Kelly spat. She is now officially on my favourite people list.

"Oooh, feisty. Say, you got a name babe?" Mike asked, looking Kelly up and down.

"Yeah... it's way outta your league, you little shit, now fuck off. This is our territory, go back to where you came from, bitch."

"You have got no fucking right to tell us what to do!" Kyle snapped.

"Well, some people are in a rotten mood!" Lilly huffed innocently.

"Tell me about it." Jordan muttered, hands in his pockets.

"Well, at least now you got a tough girlfriend too look after your sorry arse, Sanders, but you wait..." Mike muttered darkly.

"Oh, go back to your crack head mother, Thomas, I really don't give a shit." I sighed. They were dicks that I didn't want to waste my breath on.

"What did you say about my mother?" shit... I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"You heard me." I shrugged, trying to look neutral, even though I was shitting myself as he balled his fists. Mike walked forward until he was inches from me, and I fought the urge to back away, because I knew that if I showed fear, it would be worse.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" a wave of relief washed over me as I recognised the voice of Harry Judd behind me. Mike quickly backed away from me.

"No," Mike said quickly and then walked away, Kyle at his heels. Thank God my dad has a friend that's athletic, and likes to show off said fact.

"Let me guess, you don't think before you speak?" Harry asked as I turned to face him.

"Yeah... I need to work on that." I muttered, "And just so you know... I could've taken him." this made him laugh.

"Yeah... with your father's genes, that would've gone well."

"I could out run them." I shrugged.

"Sure, mate." Harry smirked, "Anyway, I need to go. I was supposed to pick up Izzy from the gym. Stay out of trouble."

"I will, thanks." I muttered.

As soon as he was gone, Lilly squealed.

"That was Harry Judd!"

"No shit." I laughed.

"Wait... your dad is Dougie Poynter!" she shouted.

"Just say it a little louder, I don't think they heard you in China." Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe it! And I've just seen Harry Judd! He's even fitter in person!" Jordan and I looked at her like she was insane and Kelly shrugged.

"Anyway... off to the skate park!" Kelly announced and we all followed her.


	11. Chapter 10

**This is the shortest add ever! But I didn't want to include what happens in the next chapter in this chapter (I ****_think_**** that makes sense..) so this is all you're getting for now ;)**

**Don't own McFly, as I've told you countless times before. You should really get the point!**

* * *

The skate park was pretty amazing. It was much bigger than the one back in Essex and it was packed with people. Kelly, Jordan and Lilly introduced me to some people who were cool, and it was great just to chill. I didn't get much time to just hang out after my mother's death, with all the grieving, and coming to terms with the fact that my dad had no idea I existed, so it was nice to be normal.

"So, how're you finding London so far?" Lilly sat next to me, seated on the top of a ramp. She looked so different to Kelly, which puzzled me, because girls who were friends usually looked like clones of each other. Unlike Kelly, she wore nearly no make up at all, and had light brown, wavy hair and light blue/grey eyes and she had a small frame.

"Alright." I mumbled, shrugging.

"Look, I don't mean to pry... but why did you move here?" she asked softly. I sighed, I knew I'd have to answer that question eventually, and I might as well answer truthfully.

"My mum died." I said quietly, and the next thing you know I was being hugged.

"I'm so sorry." she murmured.

"It's ok. She had cancer for ages... and I'd rather know she feels no more pain than to see her suffer everyday." I admitted.

Lilly let me go and looked me in the eye.

"It's ok to be sad, Liam." she said.

"I know." I shrugged, "But I'm not. I mean, my mother's death is awful, but the last thing she told me was to always concentrate on the bright things, and that's what I'm doing."

"So you've moved in with your dad... Dougie Poynter?"

"Yeah, he's cool." I smiled. It was weird, the relationship I had with my dad. He was more like a mate than an authority figure.

"I'd imagine." she grinned, "You're lucky he's not the one I fancy, or I'd be very awkward right now, seeing that you're the spitting image of him."

"So you've got the hots for Judd, aye?" I smirked.

"Maybe..." she blushed a bright red.

"Ah, you've got it for a married man." I sighed dramatically.

"Shut up!" she laughed, pushing my shoulder lightly.

"Make me!" I teased and slid down the ramp.

"Oh, it's on, Sanders!" she laughed and ran after me around the skate park. Eventually I came to a dead end, and was trapped.

"Shit!" I muttered.

"Ha! Got ya now!" she laughed.

"What are you going to do to me then?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Umm..." she pretended to think, before catching me off guard and stole my beloved hat.

"Oi!" I exclaimed, and then it was my turn to run after her. Lucky to me, she wasn't very quick, and I caught up with her in no time. I grabbed her arm and yanked her to a stop and snatched the hat from her grip.

"I win." I smirked.

"No fair." she pouted.

"Oh, but it was." I laughed, letting go of her arm.

"Oi! Are you two done flirting? We're here as well, you know!" we looked over to where Kelly was leaning against a fence with Jordan, and a cigarette in her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, they'll be calling us a couple if we don't go there now." Lilly shook her head.

"What? A girl and a boy can't be friends." I laughed.

"No, not in their book. They're either couples or 'frenemies'. Bull if you ask me." Lilly rolled her eyes.

We neared Kelly and Jordan who were smirking at us.

"You guys are unbelievable." Lilly laughed.

"That's why you love us." Jordan winked.

"Love, yeah, sure." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Want one?" Kelly offered her cigarettes.

"You know I don't smoke." Lilly frowned.

"I wasn't offering to you." Kelly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Uh... no, I don't smoke... not since my mother told me she had lung cancer." I shuffled my feet, looking at the floor.

"Oh, shit, dude. I'm sorry." Kelly apologised.

"It's alright, she's in a better place now." I shrugged.

"What, she died?" Jordan asked stupidly, and Kelly elbowed him in the ribs.

"You idiot!" she hissed at him.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago. That's why I've moved in with my dad." I explained.

"Oh," they didn't know what to say, and I didn't blame them.

"Let's go annoy Harris!" for once, Jordan was useful.


	12. Chapter 11

**Oops, uploaded the wrong chapter last time! That's what I get for doing it half -asleep :) Thanks Anna for telling me :)**

**Sorry for not updating this as often as I used to. I've been so busy! **

**It hasn't turned out exactly how I wanted it too, but most things don't, so yeah. Also, this is so short! But I feel like it should be... It's short and sweet! :)**

**Don't own Dougie nor the rest of McFly *goes to cry in corner***

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

"Doug! I'm going shopping with Gi, ok?" Lara called from the hall.

"Ok, I'll see you later! Love you." I called back, looking at the disc in my hand.

"Love you too." she said and I heard the door close after she left.

I once again looked at the note. _'Milestones'_. I smiled to myself and inserted the disc into the DVD player, and settled on the sofa.

The screen showed a fifteen year old Kayleigh, on a hospital bed, with a tiny little baby in her arms. I gasped at how much Liam looked like me when he was just born. Kayleigh was crying - not surprising, she was always really emotional.

"How are you feeling?" I recognised the voice of Kayleigh's best friend, Sophia Lock in the background.

"Happy because I feel like I've just been given the best gift ever. Tiered, because that was the hardest thing ever. In pain, because a baby's just come out of me, and sad... because Dougie isn't here, and doesn't know this is happening." Kayleigh sniffed, not once looking up from little baby Liam.

"You should've told him, Kay." I heard Pen, another friend sigh, "And not have ordered everyone not to utter a word to him." I agreed with her.

"I know, but I can't go back on my decision now." Kay muttered. She always was stubborn.

"What are you going to name him?" Sophia asked.

"Johnathan Liam Sanders." Kay murmured. "Johnathan Liam Sanders, born on the 27th of September, 2003 10:30 pm."

"A month early." Pen commented, "He looks awfully big to consider."

"Yeah, he's a big boy." Kay smiled.

The scene then changed, and it showed a sixteen-year-old Kay, laying on her side on the floor in her living room, with a baby Liam sitting next to her. The floor was covered with random toys everywhere.

"You know, Lee, one day, you're gonna have to move on your own." she was saying. I smiled, recognising my middle name, and realising it was a small part of my child's name.

The gurgling baby boy, moved so he was on all fours, and took one... well, you couldn't call it a step... but, yeah. He started crawling, and Kay started grinning, and I did too.

"Well done!" Kay praised Liam and hugged him, and moved so that the little baby was lying on top of her. "Daddy would be so proud of you." she murmured softly. She was right.

The next scene was of a birthday, Liam's first birthday. Liam was looking bigger now, and was surrounded by friends in his mother's arms. I saw Pen, Sophia, my friends Matt, and Jake. I was a bit upset they hadn't mentioned anything to me actually.

The room erupted in a roar of Happy Birthday, and Kay blew the candle on Liam's behalf.

Now, we were watching a slightly bigger Liam sat on the sofa, chewing on some toy.

"Liam, are you going to look at the camera for mummy?" I heard Kay's voice sound. Then it changed as she murmured to herself. "How do you work that blasted thing..? Is this on video..?" I laughed to myself, that was such a Kay thing to do.

Suddenly, "Mummy!"

I heard Kay gasp in shock.

"Say that again, Liam." she told him.

"Mummy." the little boy giggled. The camera was dropped to the floor as I heard Kay coo him.

"Good boy!"

Again, the scene shifted, and I saw an even bigger Liam standing upright, wobbly on his feet. Kay was kneeling a few feet away from him.

"Come to mummy, Liam." she said softly, and Liam smiled, and bent down and crawled to her. Kay laughed at him.

"Well done, but how about you walk like mummy does?" Kay smiled at the boy, and stood him upright once again, and walked a few feet away from him.

She once again ordered him to come to her, and he took one shaky step, and tumbled to the floor. Kay laughed as he blinked, sat on the floor, as if unsure what had happened. He got back on his feet, and started again, this time succeeding in reaching Kay, who looked overjoyed.

I was so proud of him, even though it had all happened fourteen years ago.

The next scene showed a three-year-old Liam holding a lunch box, dressed in a school uniform.

"Where are you going today, Lee?" I heard Kay ask.

"School!" Liam replied enthusiastically.

"What will you do in school?"

"I go paint and write!" Liam grinned.

"Are you going to make new friends?"

"No! I has friends. I stay friends with Ian and Kyle." Liam pouted, making Kay laugh in the background.

"Ok then." Kay giggled

Next thing you know, it was Christmas, and the date on the bottom read 25/12/2010, so Liam was 7. Liam was looking amazedly at a drum kit.

"Thanks mum!" he beamed and scrambled to sit on the stool. He grabbed the drum sticks and started to play them. He was a natural.

The next date was 2/9/2014, and Liam was eleven, and wearing a school uniform... not any school uniform, but an uniform I recognised as my old school uniform. It was his first day at secondary school.

"Mum, stop making a fuss." Liam rolled his eyes at the camera, holding a school bag.

"I'm not making a fuss!" I heard Kay insist. "I just want to capture this moment. It's special!"

"I'm only going to school!" Liam sighed.

"Not any school! It was on our first day at that school I met your father!" I blinked at the mention of me, and Liam looked pretty shocked to. She obviously didn't talk about me often; why would she? I left her.

"Why don't you ever talk about my dad?" Liam asked timidly, looking at the floor.

"That's none of your business, Liam." Kay muttered.

"Yes it is, he's my dad! He obviously meant something to you or you wouldn't have just said what you did just now! I mean, I'd get why you wouldn't want to talk about him if he was a one night thing." Liam said angrily, "Mum... does he even know I exist?" he then asked quietly.

"Let's do this another time, eh?" Kay said weakly, and put the camera off.

There was another clip that Kay had obviously filmed out her window of Liam with a girl, which made me laugh, because that was such a Kay thing to do. Creepy and weird, I know.

Another clip filmed out of the window was when he was out with his friends and he borrowed a friend's skate board and skated for the first time. He was a natural at it.

Then the DVD ended, with a message.

_Those are a few of the many milestones I shared with him. I hope you'll be there to share the rest._

"I will, I promise, Kay."


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry, this is a bit of a filler. I promise I'll update more ofter next week as it's half-term and I'll get more time to write :)**

**Don't own Mcfly.**

* * *

**KELLY's POV**

Ok, I wasn't jealous at how well Liam and Lilly got on, nuh-uh, not _at all_. I mean, they were just friends, and it's not like I fancy him. I mean, he's fit, but soooo not my type. Plus he has_ way_ too much emotional baggage, and he doesn't like to smoke... that could be a problem...

_Who the fuck am I kidding?!_

I watched him as Jordan annoyed the shit out of George Harris, the local off-his-head junkie. He was a Greek God. He was an Adonis. He was fucking gorgeous. They way his face scrunched up as he laughed, his toned, tanned arms, his blue eyes...

I'm turning into Lilly whenever someone mentioned the names Harry or Judd, or her latest school-girl crush on Nate Wilkins.

"OI! SHIT FACE!" I jumped as Jordan screamed in my face than smacked him over the head.

"What did you do that for?!" I glared at him.

"You were completely zoned out!" Jordan muttered, rubbing his face while Liam and Lilly nearly pissed themselves laughing.

"You twat!" I snapped, "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry." Jordan was still nursing his face.

"Anyway, Kels, now that you're on planet Earth, we're going to the chippy." Lilly giggled.

"Are we? Ok then." I shrugged and we made our way to the chip shop.

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

After an eventful afternoon, we all parted and returned to our respected households.

"Hey, did you have fun with your friends?" dad asked as I entered the house.

"Yeah," I grinned.

"Harry called and said about those lads." dad smirked. "That reminds me so much of myself that it's hilarious."

"Yeah, it happens a lot. I have a bad habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time." I admitted.

"Doesn't surprise me." dad laughed, "I was about to watch Star Wars IV, you wanna join. Lara's over at her maid of honour's place planning some wedding stuff that I've long learned is something best left to the women."

"I love that film!" I exclaimed.

There we were, watching one of the best films ever made in the cinema, and we just got to the point where they're nearly getting crushed after getting Princess Lea out of the cell and Lara suddenly burst in front of the screen, completely out of the blue, making me and dad scream like a bunch of girls. She was then, literally on the floor laughing.

"You have got to stop doing that." dad said breathlessly, clutching his chest. I was slightly freaked out by all of this.

"No. No I really don't. I am not going to sacrifice that entertainment." Lara laughed.

"Shush now, we're watching Star Wars." dad scolded. Lara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, forgot, Star Wars comes before fiance." she said sarcastically, and joined us on the sofa.

"Love you." dad said in a small voice as she hit him over the head with a cushion, making me laugh.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is so short :( It's just that I do know where I want this story to go... but I'm having difficulty putting it into words, but it's coming along, slowly.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

The next day, I was waiting by the buss stop once again to go to school. This time I was happier about it though, since I had friends. Something I wasn't happy about was seeing Mr Jeremy Cole again. He was an inconsiderate ass hole that really shouldn't be a school teacher.

Jordan arrived at the buss stop shortly after I did.

"Hey, mate." he greeted me.

"Hey, you alright?" he looked a bit spaced out.

"Uh, yeah, fine. It's just that I saw something I'd very much like to unsee." Jordan shuddered.

"What?" I frowned.

"Lilly was making out with her boyfriend, aka, my ex-best friend."

"Lilly's going out with your ex-best friend?! Ouch." this was new information.

"Yeah, it's a bit... difficult." Jordan muttered.

Suddenly Kelly popped out of nowhere, and jumped on Jordan's back.

"Argh! You bitch!" Jordan shouted.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" I laughed.

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

"DOUGIE!"

"AAHH!" I screamed as Harry jumped from behind the sofa I was sat on and appeared in front of me.

"Don't fucking scare me like that!" I shouted at him, clutching my chest. He didn't pay me attention though, as he was nearly in tears from laughing too much.

"What's going on?" Danny and Tom entered the room, looking alarmed.

"Harry scared me!" I pointed at the laughing man accusingly. Danny and Tom silently exchanged looks and laughed as well. "It's not funny!" I frowned.

"Yes, yes it is, mate." Harry breathed out.

I grumpily crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh, Doug." they eventually calmed down, "You'd think you were the kid."

I gave them the silent treatment.

"C'mon mate, we have to get back to work." Tom tried to pull me to my feet, but I stayed stubborn.

"The songs won't write themselves, y'know." Danny laughed again.

"You guys are mean, I don't know why I'm friends with you." I sighed and got up.

"Doug, is there something bothering you?" Tom asked, always the observant one.

"No... no, I'm fine." I shrugged.

"Really? Is it about Liam? Is he giving you trouble?" Harry asked.

"No Liam's fine, surprisingly." I said. I had expected him to hate me for not being there. I would've hated me. But I guess he got his mother's freakish sense of understanding.

"What is it then?"

"It's just that... I've missed so much of his life, the most important years of his life. I missed him growing up. I mean, Kay gave me a DVD with his milestones on it... but it's not the same, y'know." I expressed. It really bugged me that I missed out on everything, it's like, I found out I had a kid, but that kid isn't a kid anymore, he's practically an adult. I never got to be a proper dad.

"Oh, Doug!" they all hugged me.

"Dude, Liam understands why you weren't there, and you'll be there for even bigger things, like him going to college, him getting married... you know, his future. And that's what's important now." Tom said.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I sighed, "But still..."

"C'mon, we're gonna write some amazing songs or what?"

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

I arrived home to the sound of girls giggling... that's unusual. I put my school bag down, frowning, and followed the noise to the kitchen. There were two women there with Lara. I froze when I realised I was looking at my grandmother and aunt with Lara. Ah, crap, here comes the awkwardness.

"Liam! You're home. Come and meet your nan and aunt!" Lara smiled at me.

Then it dawned on me. If they lived in my hometown, where everyone knew each other; how the hell didn't they know? Then I remembered Ian saying that Jazzie Poynter, his sister's friend, and turns out my aunt, moved away the same time Dougie did, to somewhere more comfortable... or at least less shitty.

"Oh my God! I have waited for this day! I HAVE A GRANDSON!" my nan attacked me into a hug.

I'm scared.

"Mum! Bloody hell, don't_ kill_ him!" Jazzie shouted.

What the fuck is wrong with this side of the family, are they all insane? Ah well, I prefer them to my other grandparents _any day_.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Liam. I'm just happy!" my nan let go of me, allowing me to breathe.

"It's ok." I said, a little red faced.

"He looks a lot like Doug, doesn't he?" Jazzie failed to whisper to Lara.

"Yeah, that's what I told him when I first saw him." Lara shrugged.

"I'm standing right here, y'know." I said.

"Sorry, I'm your aunt, Jazzie. Don't worry, I won't try to suffocate you, unlike someone." she looked pointedly at her mother.

"Hey, Lar- Oh, no."

"Dougie! Why in _God's name_, didn't you mention the fact that you have a _son_ to me?!" nan bellowed.

"Uh... so, did you have a good time in Greece?" Dad offered, and then ran.

"Oh, yes son, you better run!"


	15. Chapter 14

**I feel like I've been neglecting this compared to my other fic, The Racketeer :( Sorry. I'll try to concentrate a bit more on this from now on, but like I've already explained on The Racketeer, I'm really, really busy now, so yeah.**

**Sorry this is so short. And that it's basically a big dialogue. I don't know what it is, but once I get into a dialogue, it gets never-ending. So yeah, sorry about that!**

**This isn't true. I don't own McFly.**

* * *

Lara, Aunt Jazzie and I all awkwardly sat in the kitchen, listening to my grandmother's shouts and my father running around.

"So..." Lara laughed awkwardly.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Aunt Jazzie raised her eyebrows.

"Yes then." I said, as the sound finally died down.

"And now would be apologising and grovelling and the kissing of the ass phase..." Aunt Jazzie rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes there'll be tears as well." Lara added.

Aunt Jazzie sighed, "They've been like this since dad left. They argue constantly, but not seriously."

"And in a few minutes, they'll re-enter the room, smiling like nothing happened." Lara smiled.

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

"Dougie, I'm sorry for over-reacting. It's just that... to come here, to find out from Lara that you had a son... it was just a little bit of a shock." mum calmed down, and collapsed on the sofa. I'd been chased into the cinema room.

"I'm sorry. I was going to call you in Greece... in fact, I told Lara and Liam I did. It's just that, I thought it would be better to do it in person... then I chickened out." I confessed, sitting next to her.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Because... did you see what happened now?" I looked at her pointedly.

"Yeah, I know. We rile each other up, don't we?" mum sighed, "You do know I still love you, don't you?"

"Of course, I love you too, mum." I said, a little shocked.

"And I'm proud of you, no matter what. Liam seems like a good kid."

"He is. He's a lot like Kay." I murmured.

"And he looks like a little duplicate of you!" mum grinned, "Now come on, I want to meet the kid properly."

"Fine... but don't frickin smother him." I muttered, "People enjoy breathing."

"Hey!" mum pulled me into her deadly hug. I felt myself being squished to death.

"Mum!" I whined. Mum just laughed and let me go.

"I'm proud of you Doug, for producing something more mature than you." mum smirked.

"Runs in the family." I muttered, and she glared at me.

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

"They need to have their heart to heart before coming back down. They'll joke with each other before suddenly having a major confession time." Jazzie sighed.

"How often does this happen?" I asked incredulously.

"Every time they see each other these days." Lara said.

"And it's always the same?"

"Always."

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

"Mum... I don't know what I'm doing." I confessed.

"What do you mean?" Mum frowned.

"With Liam. I mean, other parents have grown up with their children and learnt along the way. I'm winging it completely." I said.

"Well, to be honest, Doug. I had no idea what I was doing raising you and Jazz either. Liam's still alive, so that's a good sign." Mum smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, "But mum, that's not what's bothering me the most." I looked down on the floor.

"What is it?"

"Mum... Lara wants... a child. But... I don't know. I feel like it would just be rubbing the fact I wasn't there for Liam in his face." I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Dougie, I'm sure Liam will understand. What's important is for you to remember that - yes, Liam's important, and he should be happy, but you should be happy as well. So what do you want?"

"I don't know."


	16. Chapter 15

**To apologise for the wait, and the crappy, short chapters I've posted; this is extra long :)**

**I don't own Dougie, nor the rest of McFly. This is completely fictional.**

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

The next day at school Kelly was rambling on to me. I don't know what it is about her, but she and I got along really well. I got on well with Lilly and Jordan as well, but not as well as I got on with Kelly. She was babbling on about a party at some girl called Aimee's house, that apparently the whole school was invited to.

"It's going to be _ah-may-zing_! God it's been _ages_ since a proper party was on, I'm telling ya! I think the last one was like _two months_ ago! I need to go shopping to get something to wear! I'll ask Lilly to go with me - obviously you and Jordan won't want to go, with boys' phobia of shopping. OMG! Lee, you know Dianne - in our English class? She apparently wants to cop off with Jordan! _Don't_ tell Lilly, 'cause even though she acts like she doesn't - and goes out with Jordan's ex-BFFL and all that, she really likes him! And-"

"Whoa, Kelly, breathe." I laughed at her. I didn't notice she called me Lee. She was red faced from all the speed-talking. She took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I'm just super-excited. You're going right? -To the party?" she asked, looking hopeful. I bit my lip. My mother would never allow me to go, and I didn't know if my dad was any different. Sure, he was recording an album at my age in a band, but with his experiences... would he be careful when it concerned me?

"I want to... but I don't know if my dad will let me." I said truthfully.

"Well, ask him! You can't _not go_, it'll ruin my fun!" she pouted.

"I'll do the best I can." I rolled my eyes.

"Mate, Bitch, have you seen Lilly anywhere?" Jordan ran up to us.

"Nope, Ass-hole, why?" Kelly asked him. I still didn't get this whole 'frenemies' thing...

"I just saw... The-Bastard-Who-Shan't-Be-Named, cheating on her... with Blonde Bombshell." Jordan announced.

Shit. I was still new to this school, but I knew that Blonde Bombshell, aka Nickii Smith, was Lilly's arch nemesis. She was also the school slut, and has actually tried to 'hook-up' with ,e after word spread about who my dad was *cough*goldigger*cough*.

"Damn. Son of a Bitch!" Kelly snapped.

"I did warn her. He's a back-stabber, and I know that first hand." Jordan sighed.

I spotted the small girl and coughed to get the bickering two's attention. "She's over there." I nodded at Lilly.

"Uh, Lilly, can I talk to you?" Jordan led her away.

"Poor, innocent girl." Kelly sighed. The bell rang then and Kelly and I headed to English. We entered the class, and as we did, I glanced at the white board... the date...

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

I was all set to Liam being sad today, as it was Kayleigh's birthday, but I don't think he noticed, since he acted like normal. I didn't want to point anything out either. He was doing well, and I didn't want to set him back.

Lara was out with her maid of honour today, and I was glad, because it gave me time to think. I was still mulling over what my mother told me the day before. Lara wanted a kid... but with everything going on, _did I_? We haven't really spoken about it in depth, but I knew she wanted a baby... and I always wanted to be a dad... but now I was a dad, did I want a baby... Yes, yes I did, I couldn't deny that. But... what if Liam was uncomfortable about it? I mean, it must be a kick in the face... I wasn't there to help raise him, but him having to watch me raise another. I couldn't help but feel guilty, even if it wasn't my fault.

To be honest, since things were going so well with Liam, I was scared I'd push him away. I was scared he'd end up hating me.

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

"Liam, are you ok?"

I was frozen in the classroom, staring at the date._ How_ could I have forgotten? I felt so bad. I was so happy, that I forgot about her momentarily.

"Lee?" Kelly tugged at my arm, bringing me back down to earth. Lee. Only my mum ever called me that. That shocked me into the severity of what I forgot. My mother's 31st birthday. I felt sick.

"I-I have to go." I muttered, bursting out of the classroom, pushing Mr Jeremy Cole out of the way in the process, my mind ignoring him shouting after me.

At some point I collapsed, leaning on some lockers. I put my head inbetween my legs at took deep breaths. The guilt I was feeling was unbearable. She was dead, had died only moths ago, and already I forgot her birthday. I was the worst son ever. How could I?

"Mr Sanders?" I looked up to find the headmaster, Mr Wilkins looking down at me. I gulped. Lessons had started quarter of an hour ago, and I was out in the corridor. "Are you ok?" he looked more concerned than angry, and that I was grateful for.

"Y-Yes sir." I said shakily, standing up. I was physically shaking.

"Are you sure about that?" he raised his eyebrows. I didn't say anything. "Do you want me to call your father?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Come on." he led me towards his office.

I was sat in the reception listening to Kara, the receptionist, talk to my dad on the phone. She was obviously a fan, as her voice went up from nasally to just plain squeaky when she looked through my files and found his number and name. She hung up, looking as if her dreams came true and looked at me.

"So... your dad's a single dad then?"

How fucking insensitive and unsubtle can you get.

"No. His fiance's great." I said, witnessing her face drop as a result. Easy bitch.

"Oh... um, he said he'd be ten minutes." she said and quickly got back to work. Mr Wilkins came back from his office and sat next to me.

"You know, Liam, you don't have to be proud." he said.

"I ain't." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask. You've been through a big ordeal." he patted my shoulder and went to talk to Kara. I just tuned them out and kept damning myself for being such a horrible person.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and looked over at Mr Wilkins and Kara. They were deep in conversation so I risked it.

_Dude, what was that all bout? Where u ? Coles throwin a hissy- Kelly_

_I'm the reception. Goin home. - Liam_

I didn't have the energy to explain to her. I didn't need people judging me on how bad a person I was. I heard a knock at the door and saw my dad standing there awkwardly. Thank God.

"Ah, Mr Poynter." Mr Wilkins went and shook his hand. "You can go, now Mr Sanders." Mr Wilkins nodded at me. I nodded back and grabbed my bag.

Dad smiled sadly at me. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the room. I guess he knew what day it was as well.

"Come on, mate." he sighed.

"I forgot..._ how_ could I forget?" I said quietly.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." dad told me.

"But, I feel like it is. I mean, I'm having fun, and forgetting about important things. I feel like I should be more sad..." I said, feeling myself tearing up.

"Liam, that's what your mother would _want_. She would want you to be happy and enjoy life." dad stopped and turned me around to face him, he was a tad bit taller than me so he bent a little so that he looked right into my eyes, "Liam, you might've forgotten for a while, but you remembered in the end didn't you? The important thing is, to remember, but still move on. You should remember about her, but not let her memory take control of your life. Look, I loved your mother, really, I still do, but I know she wouldn't want me moping around the place. When my dad left, I basically locked myself in my room and treated everyone horribly. You know what she told me? She told me: 'get a hold of yourself, Poynter, and stop acting like you're on your period.' and then she slapped me." I laughed. I could imagine mum doing that, actually, "I'm pretty sure if you closed yourself off and grieved for the rest of your life, she'd tell you the same thing... without the slapping, of course. She'd want you to _enjoy your life_. So don't blame yourself if you're happy. She might be pissed off if your forgot her birthday - I know my mum is every time I do, but she'd let you off. You remembered now, didn't you?"

I knew he was right. I nodded, and he hugged me. This was the first time we ever talked about that, actually. I guess, it showed we were getting closer. That was the first time we hugged properly as well. We were moving forward.

"Thanks dad." I whispered as we pulled apart. I wiped my eyes.

"Liam!" I spun around to find Kelly there. She looked a bit star struck at my dad before holding herself together. "Cole's still throwing a hissy. I told him you were going home but he won't have it. He's sent me and Penny out to look for you and he's head to the office."

"Well, Mr Wilkins is the one that sent me home, so there." I shrugged.

"What was that all about earlier?" she asked.

"Uh... I'll tell you later, Kelly, I'm not feeling too good." I lied awkwardly.

"Ok. If you're at school tomorrow, be prepared for an earful from Jezza." Kelly warned.

"'Jezza'll get an earful from me." dad muttered. I nudged him in the ribs. "What? He's a fucking ass-hole. Never forgiven him for-"

"Dad, shut up." I told him, then grabbed his arm, "I'll see you, Kelly."

"Ok, bye, Liam, Mr Poynter."

When we left the school, dad smirked. "She fancies you." he said.

"Who, _Kelly_?" I looked at him startled.

"Yep." he smirked, "Although... she looked like a slag, no offence."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover. She's really nice." I said, and then blushed.

"Haha! Someone's got a crush." he sang, skipping to his car.

"_I'm_ supposed to be the kid!" I shouted after him.


	17. Chapter 16

**It feels like forever since I've updated this! I have been writing, slowly, but yes I've finally come around to updating! Yay! I guess The Racketeer takes more of my time, sorry.**

**This time, we get a look inside Kelly's head!**

**Don't own Dougie, nor Lara.**

* * *

**KELLY's POV**

Ok. Breathe. You just met Liam's father. Just a normal human being. A normal human being that my sister would kill to meet, but still, a normal human being. What I couldn't get over was how alike they were! That and the fact that just yesterday I was watching Dougie on TV just the day before and he was literally just stood in front of me. I had to tell Demi after school, she'd be so jealous!

I walked back to English and Mr Cole was fuming. He was muttering angrily under his breath for the remainder of the lesson. It was quite scary to be honest. I wondered what went between him and Liam's father… I mean, that hatred must run deep, because Mr Cole hated Liam at first glance, and when I mentioned Mr Cole, Dougie looked really angry, and he didn't seem like the type that got angry over nothing.

I wondered what was up with Liam… why he suddenly got so upset, and when he left he looked as if he'd been crying. I bit my lip. I wondered if it was anything to do with his mother. I only knew she died from cancer… but she obviously meant a lot to Liam.

It was lunch time and I sat by Lilly, who looked slightly upset and a smug looking Jordan. I knew instantly that he had told her about her boyfriend's cheating.

"Hey guys. Lilly are you ok?" I asked the innocent girl. She nodded silently.

"Where's Liam?" Little Shit asked.

"Went home. His dad came to get him." I shrugged. Lilly instantly perked up.

"Dougie Poynter was in this building! Eek!" she squealed.

"Yeah, and him and Liam look even more alike in person." I said.

"You met him! Lucky bitch!" Lilly gasped.

"Why did Liam go home?" Jordan asked.

"He got really upset about something. Dunno what." I shrugged.

"That's weird." Jordan mused.

"No shit." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we should go and see him later. To see if he's ok." Lilly said nonchalantly.

"You just want to meet Dougie." I accused her.

"No! I genuinely want to see how he is!" she said defensively, then added sheepishly "And I want to meet Dougie… and Lara."

Jordan (aka the bane of my existence) laughed at her.

"Why not?" Jordan shrugged.

"Um… one issue. Where does he live?" I asked them.

"Good point." They frowned.

"Let's go ask Mr Wilkins. He'd let us know… maybe." Lilly offered.

"Worth a try." I shrugged, then looked at Lilly closer, "Are you sure you're ok… after… y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Never really loved him anyway, to be fair, I was waiting for it to happen." She admitted.

"Ok, then let's go and ask Mr W!"

We asked Mr Wilkins, and after much persuasion that we were not going there to stalk Dougie (although, Lilly was lying through her teeth) we managed to get Liam's address off him. To be honest, I was quite surprised, I didn't expect that, and I'm sure it was against the law… But who cares?!

We went straight after school over to his house, and spent a good few minutes staring up at it. It was big.

"We didn't fucking think about what we'd do once we got here, didn't we?" I looked at the two idiots beside me.

"Well… we could just knock." Jordan shrugged.

"Oh, bloody hell." I said under my breath, "Let's just do this."

We started up to the front door and were paralyzed by a voice.

"Um, hello?" We spun around and I recognized the woman my sister has been envious of forever. Lara Carew-Jones. She was shorter than I expected her to be, and she was carrying some shopping. She was looking at us, puzzled.

"Um, hi, we're friends of Liam." Lilly squeaked out, making Jordan and I roll our eyes. I took over.

"Yeah, Liam went home from school and we wanted to see if he was ok. I'm Kelly, this is Jordan and Lilly." I introduced us.

"Oh, ok. I'm Lara… I guess in a few weeks I'll be Liam's step-mum… wow that's weird, huh? Come in!" Lara said brightly. She seemed lovely.

Lara let us in and the house was pretty damn amazing. It was so big, and rather modern. Lara put her bags on the floor and frowned.

"My bet is… they're either playing Xbox, or watching Star Wars for the billionth time…" she thought for a while, and we watched her puzzled. "Nope, they're with the reptiles!" she then skipped through the house, and we followed her blindly.

We ended up in what I presumed was a living room where there were tanks with lizards in them, and Dougie and Liam were sat cross-legged facing each other, with some lizards.

"Liam! You have some visitors!" Lara said loudly, causing both males to jump.

"Stop doing that!" Liam and Dougie glared at her, making her laugh.

Liam then noticed us and grinned. "Hey guys."

"Lizards!" Lilly squealed with delight running towards him, "Can I hold one?"

"Uh, dad?" Liam asked his father… God, how weird was hearing someone calling a pop star dad?

"Sure," Dougie shrugged, standing up.

Lara and him then left the room. Lilly held onto a lizard, with a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Uh, does she know..?" Liam asked us. Probably about her (now) ex-boyfriend.

"Yes, she does. She's taking it freakishly well." I frowned, "Now what about you, are you ok?" I asked him seriously.

"Uh, yeah… yeah I am. Just… something hit me suddenly earlier, kinda shocked me." He shrugged. I just nodded, deciding not to push him.

We spent the evening at Liam's house, enjoying ourselves. We watched some DVDs, ate a lot of junk food, and had dinner – Lara was an amazing cook! And Dougie and Lara were really nice. It made me wonder about Liam's mum, but I didn't want to ask. It was obviously a touchy subject.

We went up to Liam's room after dinner, and it was double the size of mine. We just hung out for ages, having a laugh. I noticed a picture of a younger looking Liam with a woman, who looked similar to him, and knew instantly she was his mother. She was beautiful. I didn't say anything, though, not wanting to bring her up. Liam was usually alright about it, but I had a feeling… that today was different.

"Sorry, dude, I have to go now." Jordan received a text message.

"Oh, Jordan, can I get a lift?" Lilly asked. Jordan nodded.

"Thanks for having us, dude!" Jordan grinned at Liam.

"No problem, man. Thanks for coming to see me."

"Bye!" They both left.

"I should probably get going now too." I stood up.

"You don't have to." Liam shrugged, "To be honest, I could do with some company right now. My dad's been great and Lara… I mean, without my dad I'd be in bits right now… but I need a friend, not a parent… although at most times my dad is more of a friend that a parent… but yeah."

And that was when I saw through the happy façade he'd been putting up all night. I decided to sit back down.

"Liam… what is today?" I dared to ask.

Liam breathed deeply, and looked up at the picture of him and his mother, and then he looked back down at his hands. "It's my mother's birthday. I-I forgot, and in English, when I saw the date, I remembered. That was the freak-out I had." He said shakily.

I bit my lip, and decided to hug him silently. "Don't beat yourself up about that." I told him.

"That's what my dad keeps telling me. The worst thing is… my dad hasn't seen her since he left her fifteen years ago, and _he_ remembered." Liam said frustratingly.

"Liam… everyone forgets stuff. I forget my mother's birthday all the time. Actually, I think it's next week…" I frowned.

"Yeah, but I feel like I've failed her. That's she's been gone a few months and I've forgotten about her." He said sadly.

"Have you forgotten her? No. So you haven't failed her. Liam, she'd want you to be happy." I told him.

"I just… miss her. I try to act like I don't, but I do. I really do." He said, curling into himself.

"She's with you, always, Liam. Remember that. She might not be physically, but spiritually, she is." I said softly, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Kelly." Liam hugged back. For a moment, I felt like I was in heaven.

"Least I can do." I murmured, relishing in the feeling of being in his arms... no matter how friendly it was.


	18. Chapter 17

**I am sorry I've taken forever to add to this! It's just that I'm incredibly busy and I have little time these days, and I'm fed up of giving shitty adds. I want to write something that's actually decent. **

**I don't own McFly or anyone else you might recognize in this fiction.**

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

I was so glad Lara let me leave early. All these meetings for a wedding were slowly driving me towards insanity. It was so stressful! But then again, Lara wanted everything to be perfect, and you so not want to go against that woman! I checked the clock and sighed. Half an hour before Liam came home. I went to the kitchen and made myself a drink. I looked out of the window. It was your typical London weather; grey and gloomy.

I took this time to think. In about three weeks, I'd have a wife. God, imagine that! I had decided I wanted a child with her. I had no idea whether or not Liam would be ok with it, but I knew if he wasn't, he'd come 'round. I didn't know what I expected when I found out I had a son… but it was way better than what I imagined. Liam was great. I thought he'd be pissed at me. I had no idea why he wasn't – I would be. He reminded me a lot of Kay. She always understood, although quite easy to freak out and she often panicked about everything, and over-reacted.

The sound of the doorbell awoke me from my thoughts. I set my drink down and opened it.

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

"So we're all meeting at my place tomorrow?" Jordan asked as we all sat on the bus.

"Hell yeah! Damn, I am going to get so drunk!" Kelly smirked.

"Uh, no you're not. Last time I had to clean up after you. I am not doing that again!" Lilly laughed.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." I laughed.

"No one's ready for a party animal Kelly. Just stay away dude, and you'll be fine." Jordan said sympathetically.

We arrived the stop and we all made the final plans that we all agreed on, Lilly and Kelly planned what they wore, and the time we all met at Jordan's. I then walked up towards my home and froze. I knew that car. I knew that number plate.

No. No, no, no!

He couldn't be here. Not now. Oh God! I was hyperventilating. I had horrid flashbacks of the pain he inflicted upon me and my mother. How did he even know I was here?

I timidly walked up to the house and entered, bracing myself. I heard the shouting and winced.

"Oh, and where the fuck were you for fifteen years?!"

"Oh, I dunno, but I was unaware of his existence."

"Oh, sure, just play the innocent card!"

Ok… what to do? Hide, or confront? Oh, God. Don't let him hurt me again! My head was screaming at me to run upstairs and hide under my bed and pretend this wasn't happening. Just concentrate on happy thoughts. But I knew I couldn't ignore this. I took a deep, shaky breath and entered the living room.

I'd never seen my dad really angry before. It was weird, and slightly scary. Him, though. Him I'd seen angry before, plenty of times. And I've felt his wrath.

"Oh and here he is." I hated him. I hated him with a passion. He was the worst decision my mum ever made, alongside not letting my father know I existed.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him, not showing my fear. I was trembling in the inside.

"_You_ should be under_ my_ care." He snapped.

"Really? Because I'm sure my mother clearly stated she wanted me here." I said, far bolder than I felt.

"Ah, but you see, I looked after you for three years."

"The three worst years of my life. I still have the scar to prove it." I said boldly, despite shivering inwardly as I thought of the scar all the way up my back.

"I want you out of my house!" dad snapped at him.

"Fine! But I am taking this to court." He spat.

"And I'll be there, watching you lose!" dad shouted as he left.

I couldn't believe my mother's ex-husband was here. The reason I couldn't sleep most nights during my childhood. He scarred me, mentally and physically.

"Um… wow." I blinked.

"God I could hurt him." Dad snapped.

"Yeah," I nodded, and I ran upstairs as quickly as I could.

I just… I couldn't believe he was just here. I remembered the night he finally left clearly. It started off as my worst day in history, and turned to be one of the best.

_"You boy!" I winced as I heard the shout. The shout I had turned to hear in my worst nightmares. I dropped my school bag to the floor. My mother wasn't home; that meant he'd be at his worst. I walked to the living room where he lounged with his beer belly barely covered by the t-shirt that was at least two sizes too small. He was watching some stupid reality TV show that I had next to no interest in whatsoever. I had no idea what my mother saw in him. _

_"Guess what?" he asked. I knew better than to answer. "I've been fired." This was the fifth time this year. And each time, the consequence for me got worse. He sat up. He stood up. He walked towards me, and with his big, red, meaty hand; he grabbed my shoulders. "If it wasn't for __**you**_**, **_I'd be able to concentrate on work!" he spat and pushed me up against a wall, slamming my head back. I knew better than to react. He punched me in the face, and then pulled me up by my collar. "You. Are. Useless." He hissed, then roughly threw me to the ground. _

_He pushed me face first on the carpet and pulled up my shirt. I heard it. The belt being undone. I closed my eyes, begging myself not to cry. But I couldn't fight against the lump in my throat, and I felt the horrid feeling of the material cutting my skin, and I heard the dreaded whip. After about five, he got bored, and pulled me up to my feet. By now I was light headed, never fond of blood. He punched me in the ribs, and I felt the air being pushed out of me, and I blacked out. _

_When I returned to consciousness, all I could hear was yelling. I couldn't really make out the words, only the sentence I would always hear for all of time: _

_"I'm leaving, you pathetic bitch. You and your son! You're worthless to me!" _

_Then the slamming of the door; followed by deathly silence. _

_My mother appeared in my vision. She was crying. By happiness or sadness, I will never know, only that after that, she was never the same woman again. I was happy. The relief I felt was the most incredible thing I ever felt. _

I rubbed my back, scars still there. Scars that will most probably never fade; mentally or physically. I sniffed, and then dried tears I never knew I was crying with the back of my hand. I hated myself for crying over him. He was in the past, and hopefully will stay there. He will _not_ win this court case. If he did, I was pretty sure he'd be even worse.

I heard a knock on my door, and the next thing you know, my dad was standing there awkwardly. He noticed I was crying and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dude, who _exactly_ was he..? I mean, I know he was your mum's boyfriend, but he was obviously…"

"My mum was with him for three years." I said thickly sitting up. "He made our lives a living hell."

"What did he do to you?" dad asked, looking like he knew already.

"He, uh, hit me." I said quietly, "And, uh…" I stood up and showed him my back. I looked back and dad was fuming, looking like he was trying to stop himself from doing something.

"He will never touch you again." Dad finally said and hugged me.

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

When I saw those scars, it took me all my strength not to go out there and hunt the dickhead down. The bastard freaking whipped my son! How could someone be so… sick? So horrible? I vowed then that I would give this case over a thousand per cent. I was going to beat him, and if he ever laid another finger of my son, I'd personally kill him.


	19. Chapter 18

**What? I'm actually updating this story? What is this madness?!**

**I know it's been ages since I've added a chapter to this, but I've been stressed and busy and I just couldn't cope with writing this ****_and_**** The Racketeer, but now that I've finished school, and The Racketeer, I can finally continue with this story.**

**Don't own Dougie or Lara. **

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

Dad was a bit apprehensive about letting me go to the party after everything that happened the day before, but with a bit of convincing from Lara and I, he let me go; he thought it would be a good way to let me forget about everything for a bit and to relax. He told me not have 'too much fun' though – which was his way of telling me not to get fucked. I told him I wouldn't. I wasn't in the mood to, and I knew that I would probably end up babysitting my drunk friends anyway – that was always my role in parties.

So when seven o'clock came around my dad gave me a lift to Jordan's house. Jordan's house was comparatively smaller than my dad's, but that was unsurprising. My dad pulled up and before I got out of the car he asked me if I was sure about this.

"Yes dad. I'm sure." I told him for the thousandth time.

"Ok… just don't go overboard. I don't feel like cleaning up puke tonight." Dad made a face.

"Like you'd be the one to clean it up!" I scoffed, making him laugh.

"True, true. Now get out of the car!" he said.

"Will do." I smiled and bid him goodbye.

I walked up to Jordan's home and just as I was about to knock on the door, it flew open in front of me. I was suddenly yanked inside by a very hyped up Kelly.

"You're late!" she exclaimed, pouting.

"Sorry," I said, noticing the girl was already slightly tipsy.

"But you're here now! Yay!" she threw her arms up and then dragged me upstairs. It was then I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing an LBD that was so short I could see half her arse as I walked behind her up the stairs. I sighed – I didn't get that girl. She was as far from a slut as a girl could be, but yet again she dressed worse than them!

We entered what I presumed was Jordan's room and Jordan and Lilly were sat on the bed, sharing those large bottles of WKD blue.

"Wheeeey! Liam's here!" Jordan cheered.

"Hi Liam. Sorry, the two of these already got through one of these between them before I arrived, and they're… yeah." Lilly explained, indicating towards the bottle in her hands.

"Tipsy from half a large bottle of WKD blue each? Amateurs!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not tipsy!" Kelly denied, nearly missing the bed as she sat down, making us all laugh at her.

"Come on, we should go to the party, you can get paralytic over there." Lilly took charge, grabbing Kelly and Jordan and pulling them downstairs, with me trailing behind.

The party was the biggest party I had ever been to – and I'm from Essex, where a _lot_ of parties happen. It took no time for me to lose everyone and get surrounded by ridiculously drunk people. I had to be honest, I wasn't a party person, in the sense of getting hammered and not remember anything in the morning – the immense hangover afterwards put me off completely.

But I enjoyed myself, talking to some people I knew from class, and drinking slowly, not drinking enough to get me drunk, but enough to have a good time. I was talking to some girls when Kelly showed up out of nowhere;

"Liam! Liam! Liam! Come on, they're playing spin the bottle in the garden!" she dragged me through the sea of people and outside. I shrugged, figuring I might as well play it.

"Yay, Liam's playing!" Jordan clapped, and Lilly scowled at him.

"Ok, then, let's begin!" a blonde head-cheerleader-stereotype grinned as Kelly and I sat down on the grass. She span the bottle, which landed on a guy I recognized from English… I think his name was Paul. He, being the epitome of a nerd, looked like he had just died and gone to heaven. Blonde-cheerleader girl looked put off, but kissed the poor guy all the same.

Then it was Paul's turn to spin, and it landed on a red-head that was in my Physics class, Fiona. She winced as he leant in and kissed him quickly, before spinning the bottle and it landed on Jordan. She seemed to brighten up, and they leant in for a proper, full-on kiss. The look on Lilly's face was priceless. She was so pissed off; I was surprised when she didn't pry the girl off him and push her off a cliff. The kiss ended, and it was Jordan's turn to spin. Lucky for everyone at the party, it landed on Lilly, who happily jumped onto his lap and practically ate his face.

"That… that is not a pretty picture…" The guy next to me, Aled, murmured, and I agreed. It was nauseating.

"Well, it doesn't look like _that_ will end soon." The blonde that started it laughed, "Mike, you spin."

The guy named Mike started to spin and it landed on Ayesha, and the game started to turn into a blur. I just drank my bottle and watched. I was actually glad not to have taken part yet, to be honest.

Suddenly, Kelly exclaimed; "This is boring, let's go Liam!" she stood up, swaying slightly, and I got up, following her lead, knowing I probably shouldn't keep her out of my sight.

"Liam… I don't feel very well." Kelly suddenly went pale. Shit. She wasn't that drunk, was she? She hadn't had nearly enough alcohol to make her ill.

"Ok… ok… Do you want to go home?" I asked her wearily. She nodded weakly. I wrapped my arm around her waist securely and decided not to take chances, by taking her around the house on the outside, rather than the inside. "Ok, Kelly, I need you to tell me where you live." I told her slowly, praying she was coherent.

"Just down the street from where you do." She said weakly. I groaned; that was far from the area we were in.

"Look, I'm going to call my dad so that he can come pick us up." I told here.

"Yay! Your dad is cool. My dad's shit, he says I'm ugly." I blinked at Kelly who was now looking bitter, and staring at her bottle. Her dad calls her ugly?

"That's bullshit, Kelly, you aren't ugly." I told her honestly. She was beautiful, and it was a shame that she wore so much make-up, really.

"Yeah, I am." She muttered, taking a swig. I sighed and took the bottle off of her, and downed the rest of it myself so she wouldn't take it. She glared at me, "I paid for that!" she grumbled.

"Yeah, well, you said you were sick, and we don't want you sicker, do we?" I said. Suddenly she was ghostly pale, and she vomited, all over the pavement, thankfully missing my shoes. I supressed the urge to say 'I told you so'.

I sighed and took her a little further up the street so that she could sit down on the curb. I put the empty bottle down next to me and rubbed up and down her arm as she sobbed a little.

"I feel bad." She said.

"I know you do, Kells." I sighed.

"W-Why doesn't my daddy love me, Lee?" she looked up at me with innocent eyes. I felt as helpless as she looked, and I didn't know how to answer her properly.

"Because he's a dick." I eventually said.

"I-I don't want to go home, Lee, he'll call me names." She murmured, resting her head on my shoulder. I bit my lip, wondering what I should do. She was in no fit state, and her honesty was unsettling, and I realised that Kelly wasn't the happy person she pretended to be.

"You can stay at my house for the night, if you want." I offered, hoping for dear God that dad and Lara would be ok with it.

"Thank you, Lee! I love yous!" she flung her arms around my neck, I wearily untied them from me, and grabbed my phone, texting dad to come and get us, and to tell him that Kelly would be staying with us.

Luckily, my dad took no time to reach us, and by then Kelly had thrown up again. Dad helped her into the car, whilst she touched his face and claimed that 'he's an actual person!'. Dad rolled his eyes and I sat next to him in the front.

"So why's she staying with us?" dad asked.

"Because she's drunk and ridiculously honest and open and told me her dad's a git." I said bluntly.

"Fair enough." Dad shrugged.

"She's going to regret so many things in the morning." I mused.

"Yeah… but she could've been way worse." Dad murmured, his face looking dark for a moment. I bit my lip, knowing he was remembering something I probably didn't want to know. We arrived home and Lara was outside waiting for us.

"How bad is she?" Lara asked.

"Bad, but not awful." Dad told her, getting out of the car. In the back seat, Kelly had started to doze off. I shook her awake.

"Come on Kells, we're at my house now." I told her softly.

"Are we?" she looked around dazedly.

"Yes. Come on, now, let's get you to bed." I helped her out of the car gently, and took her upstairs.


	20. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter! They make my day when I receive them! **

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I need to connect events somehow :)**

**I would also like to kindly ask you to check out my new fanfic called Change is Inevitable. I know it starts rather slowly, but I promise it gets better!**

**Don't own McFly or Lara.**

* * *

**KELLY's POV**

I groaned as I woke up. God I felt like shit. I shouldn't have drunk that much, I knew, but it enabled me to forget about how I looked and how I felt about myself for a while. I hated my father. He made me feel worthless, and made me doubt myself. My head was throbbing, as I opened my eyes.

I wasn't in my room.

I quickly scanned the area I was in and noticed that the furniture looked pretty expensive. I quickly glanced down at myself and thanked my lucky stars that I was fully dressed. I would've never forgiven myself if I had sex with someone while I was drunk.

I thought back to last night and felt like kicking myself when I realised what I did and how I ended up here. I poked Dougie Poynter in the nose. Mind you, Demi would've killed to be in my place, but still! The humility. And I told Liam about my dad. Why?

My mobile started ringing and I picked it up, supressing the urge to vomit. Demi.

"Hey sis." I answered the phone, trying not to sound too hung over.

"Where the fucking hell are you?" Demi hissed down the phone.

"If I remember correctly… I think I'm at Liam's…" I said, "But! I'm in my own room and fully clothed!" I added defensively.

"Oh thank God." I heard her sigh in relief, "When are you coming home? Mum and dad will have a fit if you're not here when they wake up."

"Uh… I don't know. If they're up before I'm there just tell them I went out early." I said, letting my head fall back down on the pillow. I was not in the mood to face my father.

"Ok… wait. You're in Dougie Poynter's house!" she suddenly gasped. Oh fuck. "Oh my fucking God! Tell me the address! _Please_? I can come and get you! Oh, is he and Lara cute together? Oh, I wish I was there."

"Yeah… bye, Demi." I hung up before she started to talk my ear off.

I heard a knock on the door and suddenly Liam was in the room. Of course, he turned out fine after the party! He looked just as good as ever with loose skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His hair looked a bit damp too, which meant he had just been for a shower.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I feel like shit." I confessed, sitting up.

"Yeah, that's predictable." He smirked, and chucked something at me. Pills.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him as he handed me a bottle of water. I took two of the tablets and downed some of the water, already feeling a little better.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Yes. Everything. Thanks for taking care of me, by the way. I feel seriously stupid." I blushed.

"It's ok. We all do stupid things." He smiled at me. Good God he was beautiful. I needed to stop thinking like that about my best friend…

"Yeah… but most people don't go up to their friend's father, poke him in the nose and announce that he's real." I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"We all have our perks." He shrugged, laughing as well.

"True." I agreed.

"Well, if you feel up for it, Lara's making breakfast, and according to my dad's friends she makes 'killer hangover food'." Liam offered.

"Alright then." I smiled. I wasn't really feeling like eating, but I knew it would make me feel better.

We headed down stairs and I smelt the fry up. Yeah, I wanted food. Lara was in the kitchen cooking when we entered.

"Good morning." She greeted us, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ill." I confessed.

"I would think so! Let this be a lesson for you, alcohol is trouble. All is good in moderation." Lara said wisely.

"Where's dad?" Liam asked, sitting by the breakfast bar. I sat next to him, feeling awkward standing up… and a little sick.

"He and Tom have gone to brainstorm over a new book." Lara informed him, "Goodness knows where though. They said they'd be back in a few. Those men are more like five year olds than men in their thirties." Lara sighed, "I guess that's why they're so good at writing children's books."

She then served us food and exited the room.

"She'd nice." I commented.

"Yeah… and a bit loony, but she's certainly one of a kind." Liam grinned.

We started eating in silence, and then my phone rang again. Demi, again. Sighing, I answered it.

"What now, Demi?"

"Uh, yeah, mum and dad aren't best pleased that you're not here. Said they'd like a word with you. I've been sent to get you." Demi said nervously.

I rolled my eyes, "Demi, I'm not falling for that."

"No, I'm being a hundred per cent serious." Demi said in a voice that made me freeze. I was in trouble.

"Ok… I'll be there in a minute." I said quietly. Liam was looking at me, worried.

"Ok, bye." Demi hung up. I put my phone on the breakfast bar and looked at my food. I had no longer an appetite for it.

"What's going on?" Liam asked, concerned.

"I'm in trouble." I smiled at him weakly.

"Shit." He said bluntly. We were quiet for a minute before he asked something quietly, so quiet I had to strain my ears just to hear him, "Does he… hit you?"

"Only when he's really, really mad." I decided to be honest.

He suddenly stood up and turned so that his back was to me and lifted his shirt, revealing countless, pink lines going all the way down his back. Scars. My breath caught as I realised that he was whipped. He pulled his shirt back down and sat next to me again.

"My step-dad did that to me. He beat the living shit out of me for no reason. He's trying to get custody of me from my dad." Liam said, looking at the floor.

"Bloody hell." I breathed. I thought I had it bad, but I had it easy compared to that.

"You shouldn't let him control the way you think of yourself, Kell, You shouldn't let him make you believe that you're something you aren't. You're beautiful, Kelly, you shouldn't let him call you ugly." Liam said softly. Ah, shit, this boy did nothing to change the way I thought about him – making me melt like that.

"I should go, before he gets angrier. Bye Liam, thank you, again for taking care of me." I told him, standing up.

"What are friends for?" he smiled. Friends. Yeah…

"I'll see you in school on Monday." I told him and walked into my living hell. And as I walked there, I was mortified when I realised Liam had saw me with no fresh make-up on.

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

I felt terrible, watching Kelly leave to that monster. But what could I have done? I knew from experience that making her stay here until later would've only made things worse for her. She should contact the police… but I knew there was a slim chance he'd actually get prosecuted. I sighed and decided to Skype my friend, Ian, noticing how little we talked nowadays and feeling bad about it.

"Dude! Long-time no see!" he said as we connected.

"I know! How are things up in Essex?" I asked, not really concerned, but I felt like I should be.

"Same old, same old. Nothing really ever changes here. Your grandmother and Auntie Maggie had an argument over tulips…" Ian shrugged, making me laugh. That wasn't surprising.

"Still dating Lucy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, mate; she's my official girlfriend now!" Ian grinned, "What about you? Got a girl?"

"Nah…" my mind wondered to Kelly. I liked her… but I liked our friendship too much.

"I know that look! You like someone!" Ian smirked, and I blushed.

"Well… yeah, I do… but we're just friends." I shrugged.

"Oh, the 'friend zone', that's harsh, dude." Ian tutted.

"Shut up! It's not like I decided. We were friends, and then I started liking her. I don't want to ruin things, y'know." I said on the defensive.

"So is she fit?" Ian asked.

"Dude! You have a girlfriend. You can't go around and ask whether or not other girls are fit!" I laughed.

"Speaking of her, she's here. Gotta go, mate. I'll talk to you some other time." Ian said.

"Alright, bye."

To answer Ian's question: no, she wasn't 'fit', she was beautiful. And never had she been so beautiful than that morning when I first saw her face with next to no make-up on.


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and to anyone who's added this story to their alerts or favourites :) **

**Don't own McFly or their girlfriends/wives**

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

I was starting to get seriously nervous. My wedding to Lara was in a few weeks. Everyone was over at Tom's house for a barbeque, and his twins were messing about in the garden. Liam was over at his friend, Jordan's house. Lara was chatting to Izzy, and Georgia and Giovanna were watching over Georgia's triplets and toddler, Jack. Danny and Tom were manning the Barbie, and Harry and I were lounging.

"Everything cool with Liam?" he asked.

"Yeah, he went to a party last night." I told him.

"Oh, God, let's hope he's not like you." Harry smirked.

"He's not." I rolled my eyes – but really, I couldn't be gladder.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"His friend got wrecked, so he looked after her." I explained in a nutshell, sure that Liam wouldn't appreciate me telling everyone I knew about his friend's privet life. I knew he worried about her – him having been through nearly the same thing, and I'll admit, I personally felt like going over to their house and beating him up. I did not understand people who did that to their kids. My own father made me feel worthless, but he didn't hit me!

"Ah_, her_ yeah?" Harry smirked, "Ah, let's hope he's not like you at that age in that department as well."

"That would be awkward… thirty and a grandfather… How fucked up would that be?" I realized.

"Feeling old, Poynter?" Harry laughed.

"Hey, I'm younger than you!" I smacked him.

"Where is Liam today anyway?" thankfully he changed the subject.

"Friend's house." I answered, "His friend Jordan got a new Xbox game and he wanted to check it out. Then they were going to skate."

"Holy shit. He really is like a mini you." Harry laughed.

"Uncle Doug! Uncle Doug! Pway pwease!" Jack approached me.

"Ok then little dude!" I smiled at him and picked him up… and I felt a twinge of sadness when I realized that I couldn't do that with Liam. I had completely missed out on that part of his life.

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

"So what happened with you and Lilly after Kelly and I left?" I asked Jordan as we skated towards the skate park. We had played the new Xbox game, but quickly grew bored of it. The trailer made the game look way better than it actually was.

"Nothing." The boy blushed a lovely shade of bright pink.

"Yeah, sure, nothing, I believe you." I smirked.

"Ok… so… we _might_ have ended up back in my bed… and we _might_ have been nearly naked… and my mum _might_ have walked in on us." Jordan said, now bright red as I doubled over in laugher, nearly falling off my board.

"Oh, dude, that's amazing!" I gasped out.

"Not a word to Kelly, or I won't hear the end of it!" Jordan glared at me.

"Dude, don't worry about it. My lips are sealed." I promised him.

"Thanks. I wouldn't be able to deal with the humiliation." He shuddered.

"So what happened then?" I asked.

"Lilly left, and I haven't heard from her since." Jordan shrugged.

"Well… you should probably call her." I told him.

"I know. But what can I say to her? 'Hey, sorry for my mum walking in on us nearly having sex!' I mean… we were like best friends before this. Things are going to be so awkward!" Jordan groaned.

"It will be worse if you don't call." I told him seriously.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. We reached the skate park and I was shocked to see who was there.

"Ian?!" I got off my board and picked it up as my best friend from Essex turned to look at me.

"Dude!" he grinned and quickly tackled me into a hug.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him as he finally let me go. Jordan looked at the scene, confused.

"Mum wanted to spend the weekend in London. I didn't know you lived in this area!" Ian grinned.

"Liam, this is Jordan; Jordan, this is my only friend from Essex, Ian." I introduced them.

"Alright, dude?" Ian asked Jordan.

"Hung-over like a bitch, but yeah, I'm alright." Jordan shrugged, making Ian frown.

"Party last night – oh! Dude, if you said you were here you could've come!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was definitely in the category of top ten parties I've ever been to. Mostly because this guy looked after Kelly instead of me for once!" Jordan laughed.

"And you nearly laid Lilly." I smirked, watching as he returned to his shade of pink.

"Not to be mentioned ever!" he hissed.

"Sounds like a right laugh." Ian grinned.

"Yeah, so why you at the skate park?" I asked him.

"Ah, mum's let me loose to do what I want while she and dad go to see some musical. Dude, you don't happen to know who sells here, do ya?" Oh, did I mention the only thing Ian and I fall out on is the fact that he smokes weed? I personally never saw the attraction.

"Nope, sorry mate." I shrugged.

"Damn." Ian cursed.

"What d'ya want mate?" Jordan was, as always, a bit slow.

"The green stuff." Ian told him, and a light bulb lit in Jordan's face.

"Oh, Big Nate sells some. He's the guy over there by the fucked guy." Jordan nodded at George Harris, the stoner who was talking to a dark haired man in a leather jacket. He was big, as well, in both ways.

"Oh, cheers dude!" Ian smacked him on the back and headed in their direction.

"You don't…" Jordan looked up at me apprehensively. I knew what he was implying, if I smoked drugs.

"God no! No, that's the one thing we argued about." I told him, and he sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God! I was once friends with a guy who did drugs and he ended up only using me for money to buy the stuff. He was a dick." Jordan said.

"Dude, even if I did do drugs, I wouldn't just use you for money." I told him honestly.

"Oh, I know that! You wouldn't need to! Your dad must be filthy rich." Jordan laughed, skating away.

Something about what he said made me worry. What if people started using me for my father's money? How would I know the differences from a real friend or someone who was just using me?


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry for not updating this for so long. I've had writers block :( I know this chapter isn't the best, but it's the best I can come up with for now to help me get out of my block.**

**Please review :) they make me smile **

**Don't own McFly or their girlfriends/wives.**

* * *

I hung out with Jordan and Ian at the skate park for hours. It was great to hang out with Ian again, but it would've been even better if he wasn't under the influence. It saddened me to see him that way, but he was still my friend, and I wasn't going to let his stupidity tear us apart. Ian finally got up and left and Jordan and I decided to go skate around town a bit. We were skating down a street when I saw a familiar figure sat on the pavement, bawling their little eyes out. I got off my board and walked up to him.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing out here?" I asked him, crouching down next to him. The little toddler looked relieved to see someone familiar.

"I wun away but I don't wanna wun away no mo' but I get wost." The toddler sobbed suddenly clinging onto my t-shirt.

"Dude who is he?" Jordan hissed next to me.

"My dad's band mate's son." I explained to him. I picked Jack up gently and asked Jordan to carry my board.

"I'll take you home, mate." I told Jack and then looked over at Jordan, "I hope you're prepared for a whole new level of crazy."

Jordan looked weary as we started to walk towards Danny's house. Jack hadn't gone far, only down the street thankfully. God knows what would've happened if I hadn't been the one to find him! The two year old was still sniffing as I neared Danny's house, Jordan trailing behind. Suddenly I saw my dad and Harry about.

"Lost something?" I called out. Their heads snapped to look towards me and they both visibly relaxed in relief.

"Oh thank God you found him!" dad sighed in relief.

"DAN! WE'VE FOUND HIM!" Harry shouted and suddenly shouted and Danny and Tom appeared out of nowhere.

"Liam! What?" Danny asked, taking his sobbing son from my arms.

"Jordan and I were skating and we came across this little dude bawling his little eyes out just down the street." I said.

"Oh dude, I will forever be in debt to you." Danny said earnestly.

"It was nothing." I shrugged. "How did you manage to lose him anyway?"

"Dude, it's a daily thing." Harry snorted.

"Shut up, Judd." Danny glared, "Georgia and the girls were watching the triplets and the guys were cooking so it was just me and Jack playing ball. The ball went into the hedge so I went to get it and when I turned around he was gone." Danny explained.

"I sowwy daddy." Jack sniffed.

"It's alright mate, just don't do it again." Danny soothed the little boy.

"Dude, he's _your_ son. He'll do it again." Tom rolled his eyes.

"No he won't, won't you Jack, you're a good boy, aren't ya?" Danny said, then looked towards the house, "We should probably go inside before mummy gets suspicious."

"Georgia doesn't know?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course not, I'd be kicked out of the house if she did." Danny said in all seriousness. Of course.

We headed towards the house, but dad stopped Jordan and I and looked at us with the most serious expression I've ever seen on his face.

"Why do you two stink of weed?"

Shit. Ian.

"My friend Ian was in the skate park when we went there, he's in London with his family. It's him." I explained, but I knew my dad was skeptical – hell, I'd be too.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, really. Would it be any clearer if I mentioned that Ian's parents are Roy and Clare Eaton?" Roy and Clare were notoriously known for being the village stoners back in Corringham – which was probably why Ian got away with smoking pot – because the whole house already stank of it anyway. Clare was also my mother's cousin, which was how Ian and I initially became friends; yep, we were second-cousins.

"That would make sense." Dad nodded. Jordan looked confused as fuck. I gave him a look that said I'd explain to him later.

"Yeah, plus let's face it – I'm too much of a pussy to do drugs." I shrugged.

"Now _that_ is true." Jordan laughed, and I hit him over the head. Dad rolled his eyes at us.

"Come on, let's go inside." Dad led us into Danny's house.

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

I knew that I should trust my son; but hell, after the lies I told my mum, I knew better than that… But then again, Liam wasn't like me. I had a right to be doubtful, though – anyone would be if they smelt cannabis on their child. I didn't like the sound of that Ian guy, though – he sounded like trouble, his parents certainly were. Actually, Ian's parents were the ones to get me onto drugs. The worst decision that I ever made in my life, thank you very much.

He wasn't high, though. That was obvious, and it gave me some peace of mind. His eyes were normal, and he behaved normally. Jordan wasn't either, thankfully, he was his usual weird self.

We went to the back garden where the barbeque had ended but the children still played in the garden and everyone was chatting. Liam and Jordan were immediately dragged into a conversation by the women, and I sat down next to Harry and Tom. Danny was playing with the kids, keeping a watchful eye on Jack.

Harry coughed, "Dude… Liam smel-"

"Like weed, yeah I know. Why'd you thing we took so long to get here." I muttered.

"What did he say?" Tom asked.

"That his friend from home was over and that he was the one smoking. I think I believe him – he definitely isn't high, and the guy he was with's parents are some Class A junkies. You know, the guys we got our weed from back in the day?" I told them.

"Shit. And your son is friends with their son?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Yep." I nodded.

"If I were you I'd watch that one." Tom said cautiously.

"You don't need to tell me twice, mate." I said somberly.


	23. Chapter 22

**I need to start updating this more regularly, I'm sorry.**

**Don't own Dougie**

* * *

**LIAM's POV**

Two weeks later and it was a week before my dad and Lara's wedding. One night I had to stay with my grandmother for two nights– luckily the one on my father's side, since it was my father's bachelor party and Lara's bachelorette party – why on the same time, I don't know.

I was a little apprehensive about staying with grandma Sam, since the last time I saw her she proved herself to be a little bit… insane, but I figured why be apprehensive about that since my whole life was suddenly insane?

Dad dropped me off, and the first thing that popped into my brain was – it was fucking weird being back in Corringham. It didn't feel like home anymore.

Of course it didn't when the only thing that made it home was my mother… and Ian to some extent… but even he was drifting away from me…

"Come on," dad sighed. I noticed he wasn't pleased about being here either.

The moment we stepped out of the car, Grandma Sam was out of the house.

"You two are one of the same! Come on!" she dragged us inside.

The house wasn't massive, but it was comfortable – enough space for a family. This must've been my father's childhood home. Grandma Sam sat us down at the kitchen and made us some tea before looking dead at dad.

"Don't you do anything stupid at this bachelor party!" she said sternly.

"I won't mum. My 'stupid' days are over." Dad rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, and they're going to stay over forever!" she snapped, she then turned to look at me, "How is school, Liam?" she said in a softer tone.

"Uh, fine. I hate it but I'm doing alright." I shrugged.

"Good. No matter what you'll do better than your father." She glared at dad again.

"Why must you always berate me?" dad sighed.

"Because you left to early on in your life for me to do it then." She smirked.

Dad rolled his eyes before standing up, "I should go now." He said. We said our goodbyes and suddenly I was on my own with the psychotic grandmother.

At least she couldn't be as bad as the other one.

She showed me up to my room where I'd be staying – my dad's old one. She said it was the only one ready seeing as my dad called her so last minute. It was so weird; nothing much had changed since my dad lived there, even though he moved out fifteen years before. His old stuff was still there, it was in boxes, but it was there. The bed sheets were obviously new, and the wardrobe had been emptied, but posters still hung on the walls.

I put my bags down and Grandma Sam said dinner would be ready at six.

I out my bags down and sat on the bed. I checked my phone; I had texted Ian saying that I'd be in town for tomorrow, but I had no reply yet. I sighed and glanced around the room when something caught my eye. It was a notepad on top of the boxes. It wasn't the notepad that had caught my attention though. It was open on a page and it was the handwriting that caught my attention. It was my mother's handwriting.

I grabbed it off the boxes and noticed that it was my mother and my father's writing that graced the page. It was like a dialogue. They must've used it to communicate in class or something…

I didn't read it. It didn't feel right to read it. I flicked through the next couple of pages – most of them with doodles, until I found another page with my mother's handwriting. This was a message;

_Dear Doug,_

_I want to actually pass my GCSEs so please stop being a twat and distracting me._

_Thank you,_

_Kay._

It pained me to know that she never got to pass her GCSEs because she was too busy looking after me.

"Liam! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

I didn't leave Corringham after I left my mums. Instead I went to visit Sophia Lock, Kayleigh's old friend. I prayed she still lived where she used to – she moved out of her parents' house when she was sixteen because she had troubles with them.

To my luck, she still resided there – and was pretty shocked to see me to say the least.

"Dougie!" she blinked after she opened the door.

"Care to tell me why no one ever mentioned to me that I had a son?" I asked her bluntly.

She sighed heavily, "If you read the letter Kay left for you, you already know as much as I do. She didn't want to tell you and Pen and I respected her wishes." She paused for a while before continuing, "You know she regretted not telling you until her death – she was just too stubborn to tell you later on."

"Still, that doesn't lessen the shock of finding out you have a fifteen year old son!" I muttered.

"Come on in, Doug. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about." Sophia smiled weakly, letting me in.

Five minutes later I was sat down in her modest living room on her sofa, she sat next to me and her cat in between us.

"Liam's a good kid." She said, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"I know he is. He's also been through too much shit in his life." I said quietly.

"He has – which means you have to make sure he doesn't go through much more." She said with a hint of accusation.

"And I'm doing all I can to make sure of that – you know Kay's ex-husband is trying to get custody on him, the one who fucking whipped him?" I glared at her.

"… I didn't know Liam was whipped… Kay said that he beat Liam, but she didn't mention he was whipped." Sophia blinked.

"Well he was, trust me, I've seen the scars." I muttered bitterly.

"So I hear you're getting married next week?" Sophia changed topic.

"Yeah, I am. My bachelor party is tomorrow." I told her.

"And how is she… with the fact that you suddenly have 'baggage'?" Sophia asked, looking uneasy with her own question.

"Shocked at first, but she's fine with it." I shrugged, "Lara's pretty easy going… a bit crazy, but that's what I love about her."

"Do you still love Kay?" she asked quietly.

I sighed, "We were together for a long time considering we were teenagers… but even if I didn't get into the band, I don't think we would've lasted forever. There's still something there, Soph, but I also know that Lara's the one I'm meant to be with. I think Kay and I still would be friends, but I don't think we would've lasted as a couple." I said completely honest.

"That's what Kay said as well – that you might've still been friends but not together. How do you know, though?" she frowned.

"Because you need to be able to tell each other everything if you're going to last forever – and judging by the way that I didn't tell her everything, and _she obviously_ didn't tell me everything, we wouldn't have lasted. And if I really, really loved her, then I would've made an effort to keep the relationship up." I said.

"I guess that's true." Sophia nodded.

"I should go now, bye Sophia." I sighed and started off towards home.


End file.
